Flight
by gunnman
Summary: Clark gains a new ability, Clark and Lois probe the depths of their relationship after their first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: _Flight_  
Author: gunnman (William Gunn)  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros., Al Gough and Miles Millar.  
Spoilers: Season 5  
Placement: After _Fade_  
Quick Summary: Clark gains a new ability with his and Lois's first kiss  
A/N: Any feedback is welcome.  
Thank you Sep (sepideh9) for betaing this story**

**Flight**

**Chapter 1**

Clark had just finished his chores, when he saw his mom leaving the farm to go to Topeka. He walked up to the car to say goodbye to her, when she turned around, and said to him, "I'll be back this weekend. I just dropped Lois off at the house, can you please bring her back to her apartment?"

"Sure mom" Clark replied.

"Thanks sweetie. Oh, I left some pot roast in the oven; there should be enough for the both of you. You will also find the cookie jar filled. Have a good week Clark. Try to have some fun."

"I love you mom! Thanks for he cookies, how you find the time with all your duties as senator to still be a great mom" Clark said with a smile.

"I love you to Clark, you know I would so anything for you. Don't forget about Lois." Martha reminded him again.

"I'll be glad to bring her home, that way I can sleep in my own bed instead of the sofa. I barely fit on it anymore."

"I almost forgot; I left Lois a tin of cookies for her apartment. It's on the counter by the fridge."

"I'll make sure she gets them. You better get going, or you'll be late. Love you mom."

"I love you too Clark. Call me if you need anything." She said as she gave his a quick hug and got in the car.

Clark watched the car pulled out of the drive away and went inside the house and opened the door. Once inside he called "Lois do you want some pot roast?"

No one answered. He called again, still no answer. He looked around the house and couldn't find Lois. He thought,_ 'better check the barn.' _He turned on his super hearing when he heard sniffing; he followed the sound to the barn. He approached her silently, and saw her looking at some of Mr. Kent's campaign posters.

All the sudden, Clark felt that he was invading Lois's privacy. He backed out of the barn, where he called out to her loudly as he re-entered the barn. Lois was just stood there. He could tell she had been crying, but said nothing about it.

"Hey, Lois I've been looking for you. Mom left us some pot roast in the oven. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll get dinner ready. Anything special you want?"

"No Smallville, I'm sure Mrs. Kent's dinner will be enough." Lois replied

"Well, come in when you're finished. Dinner should be on the table in about 45 minutes." Clark said, slightly unsure of what to do next.

So, Clark left Lois in the barn; but he couldn't get the sight of Lois kneeling by the sign out of his mind and hearing her cry was a surprise for him. He had never seen Lois cry before; her usual response was to plow right through- guns blazing.

It was one of the things he envied in her, her ability to be so sure of herself. He would never admit that to her, she gave him enough grief without him giving her more ammunition.

But Lois with red eyes and dried tears, that was something new. He knew she felt close to his family, and he knew his father loved Lois like a daughter. Jonathan chose her as his campaign manager because he believed in her; Lois had the ability to achieve anything she set her mind too.

This was another thing Clark envied about Lois. He had all these powers, but he always second guessed himself. Lois set her mind on something, then moved heaven and earth to achieve it. Clark had to admit that Lois was a force of nature, a tempest.

Clark understood her pain; he missed his father too. He tried to be strong for mom, but he too had cried. He really felt like a part of him was missing- maybe he could help Lois, since they were "friends of a sort." She could always get under his skin, and somewhere along the line he found he liked it. He even started getting back at her.

It would seem to a stranger that they hated each other, but both knew it was a game. It's was their way of interacting which each other on a level that no one else could. It was special to them, as it had brought respect and care to their relationship that was hard to explain. _'That's it I'll find a way to help Lois' _Clark thought as he stepped out of the shower.

"Smallville, you took long enough. I set the table and took dinner from the oven. Talk about a marathon shower, you've been in there over an hour."

"I'm sorry Lois just got caught up in thought," Clark apologized.

"You think? That would be the day. I think you and junior had a little fun."

"Wouldn't you love to know Lois? By the way, you didn't try to cook any thing else did you?" Clark asked inquisitively cautious.

"No, Smallville, I don't need to eat a several course meal. You're the human garbage disposal. How you're not overweight I'll never know."

"That's my secret and though you may need to lose a pound or two, I won't tell you."

"Lose a pound are two …. Smallville you're treading on thin ice! Never tell a lady she needs to lose weight."

"You're not a lady, you talk like a sailor. Why does that bring back scary memories? What about you _Amber Waves_?" Clark said with a coy smile.

"Clark, let's just eat." Lois said as she rolled her eyes and gently shook her head.

They sat down and ate a wonderful dinner. Clark gave Lois here bag of cookies and took her home. He thought all night what he could do for Lois to make her feel better, yet not make her feel weak. He was no closer to an answer when he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clark awoke with an idea, but first he needed to see Chloe. Clark took a shower and ran to the News Brews coffee shop on the ground floor of the Daily Planet building. He picked up a muffin, a croissant, a latte' and an espresso, and went into the elevator. He found Chloe sitting at her desk working on the computer.

"I want to get an obituary for my dog 'Kypto'." He said as he placed her espresso and croissant on her desk.

"Clark, what brings you to Metropolis?" Chloe said surprised

"Lois. I caught her crying over some of dad's campaign posters." He said, not wasting time.

"Clark, you know that Mr. Kent was like a father to Lois. She misses him probably almost as much as you."

"I know Chloe. I want to do something for her, but I need your help. Can you get your hands on the contact sheets when we were campaigning in Metropolis from the photography department?"

"I'm sure I could talk Jimmy into letting me see them. If you wait a minute, I get him started."

Chloe picked up her phone and ask for Jimmy. A minute later she said "Jimmy, can you get me the contact sheet from the Kent Campaign in Metropolis. Thank you." She hung up the phone and turned back to Clark.

"It should be here in a couple minutes. Care to let me in on what we are looking for?"

" Yea, you remember during the campaign that the photographer wanted to take a family picture for the file, and dad had Lois included. I was thinking I could get a copy and have it framed for her; that way she could have him with her whenever she wanted."

"That's very sweet Clark, I'm sure she would appreciated it," she said smiling.

"Dad once told me that Lois was like the daughter he had always wanted. You know Chloe he also included you in our family."

"I know Clark; it is so wonderful to be loved by your family as a daughter." Chloe said joyfully.

"You know that you're always welcomed to the house." Clark paused before he continued their conversation about Lois. "I just never had seen Lois cry before. She always seemed so self assured. She seems like someone that when death comes knocking, she'll send him packing."

"Yes she has always been larger than life. She never would let anyone see her cry. I remember, a month after her mother died she stayed with my parents and me." Chloe let out a sigh before she continued. "She didn't cry once for the entire six weeks she was with us while the General made arrangements for them to meet him in Germany. Lucy cried all the time, but Lois didn't shed a tear. She felt she had to be strong for Lucy."

"I understand; I feel I need to be strong for mom. I sometimes heard her crying at night for about a month, and I know she was trying not to cry in front of me. I really think her new job is doing wonders for her, I think she feels like she is doing it for his memory. She and I have finally found acceptance; now I would like Lois to find it also. Dad would never want her to hide and cry – she's family, she can come to any of us. Just as you can come to us with any problem Chloe, that's what family is for. You know that right, Chloe?"

"Yes Clark, I do. Thanks for saying it anyway. Oh, look. Here comes Jimmy."

A young redheaded man about Clark's age comes up and gives Chloe the contact sheet. 

"Thanks Jimmy," she said as she took the file, and began introductions. "This is my friend Clark. He's from my hometown."

"Hi Clark. I'm Jimmy Olsen." He held out a hand for Clark to shake. Once they shook hands, Jimmy asked, "What's your opinion about the meteor powered people from Smallville? Is it real or is Chloe trying to pull a fast one?"

Clark blinked a few times, surprised at the strait forwardness of the young man. "Hello Jimmy." Clark spoke once he recovered from the initial surprise. "Yes, it's true. The meteors gave some people special abilities; but, it was the person's responsibility decided how to use it. Have you read any of Chloe's work on _The Torch_?" Clark asked. 

"Yea, I just wondered if it was all tabloid stories. So, there really was a girl that could change shape and another that could teleport? And a guy that could split into too identical people?"

"Yes, I was actually married to Alicia, the girl that could teleport herself. She was killed because people could not accept that she was not a _'freak.' _She saved my life twice. People just could not get over her powers. It was not like she asked for them, but her powers saved me both times."

"I'm sorry Clark. I didn't mean anything." Jimmy said embarrassed. 

"Just remember, Jimmy, it's not what talents you've been given. It is how you use those talents, which determine the type of man you are."

"I will Clark; it was nice to meet you."

"That was rather philosophical of you Clark." Chloe said, slightly surprised.

"I know… I'm coming to feel that I treat my powers more like a burden that the gift that they truly are. I have always tried to help others, even people who thought I was a tool for them to use. That is what sets me apart from people like Lex. Even when he uses his gifts for others, he's always weighing what he can gain from the situation; he looks to the ends and will use any means necessary. I on the other hand can't hurt or allow others being hurt for any goal."

"Clark, you're growing up!" Chloe said.

Clark gave her a peachy smile, then returned to the task at hand "Chloe, do you think we can get the negative for this picture here?" he asked, as he handed the picture over to her.

"Yea, I'll get Jimmy to make a couple of eight by ten's, so you and your mom can have your own copy. I'll call you when they're ready. You better go and do your work at the farm. See you later Clark."

"I'll see you later."

Clark got up and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "Thanks Chloe."

"Bye Clark."

Clark went home and did the entire farm work at super speed. Then, he went in and pulled out two steaks and put them in the refrigerator to defrost. Just as the refrigerator door closed the phone rang.

He answered the phone and Chloe told him the pictures were ready. He told her he would take her out for lunch in about an hour. Clark went upstairs and took a shower and got ready for his meeting with Chloe."

"Hey Clark, where are we going for lunch?"

"You're the one that is helping me so it's your choice."

"Great, I know just the place."

Clark and Chloe went to the restaurant, while they were waiting for their lunch to arrive; Chloe said. "Here you go Clark." She said as the pictures were handed to him. "Jimmy went a little crazy and made 3 copies in color and three more in black and white."

"Thanks Chloe, which one do you like best?"

"I've always liked black and white, they just look ... better." Chloe stated.

"I'll give you one framed so you can keep a picture of your other family. I think I'll give mom one of each she can keep one at the house and the other in her office in Topeka. Which do you think Lois would like?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well I'll just give her one of each also. So, I guess I get the last color one. It's just too bad we don't have one with you in it too, Chloe. That would make it perfect."

"No way Clark. You know I'm not a picture person. They always get me with my eyes closed or some other weird thing going on. I will be happy with this picture, it really looks great." She wholeheartedly replied 

"I'll bring it back next time I come out to see you. Is that okay, Chloe?"

"Sure, Clark."

Their lunch arrived. After they finished, Clark walked Chloe back to the Daily Planet and they each said their goodbyes. Clark raced back to the little frame shop in Smallville; inside he told Mrs. Wilson that he needed some nice frames for the pictures and told her who they all were for. She told Clark she had a great idea for each and she would get right on it. She told him he could come back right before she closed and they would be ready. Clark left the store and walked over to the Talon to invite Lois over for dinner. He found her in her apartment.

"Hi Lois, what are you doing for dinner."

"Smallville, I'm not cooking for you."

"Thank God, I need real food not charcoal. I was going to cook for you, Lois."

She curiously looked at him. "What's up Smallville? You need something?"

No Lois. I took out two steaks and I thought you would like to come on over for awhile. We could … well … do something."

"Thought this out did you. Luckily for you, I never turn down steak. What time should I meet you?"

"Why don't I pick you up?"

"Whoa Smallville. This is not your idea of a date? Is it?"

"No way, I just need to come back to town later and thought that I might drive you home. But, if you are so uncomfortable with that, you can drive yourself. I will be going back home at about six tonight."

"I will see you then, Smallville. I like my steak rare and I do mean rare."

"You wish is my command, Commandant Lane."

"I think I like that peon. See you then, Smallville."

Clark ran back home and got ready for tonight. What was he going to do with Lois tonight?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Clark picked up the framed portraits; he hurried back to the farm to cook dinner. He had decided to set a small table outside on the porch facing the sunset. He had just set the table when Lois drove up. 

"Hey Smallville, what did your mother leave for you?" Lois asked.

"I cooked tonight, thank you. I know I'll have to cook for myself sometime, so mom taught me. You can't survive on the things some people cook." Clark responded teasingly.

"So I'm a guinea pig. I can't afford to get food poisoning, maybe we should pick something up." Lois quipped, giving on of her famous 'gotcha' grins.

"You don't trust my cooking, go ahead and get some take out. I'm eating steaks tonight. I guess Shelby will get a …." Clark deadpanned.

Before Clark could finish Lois replied "How bad can you screw up a steak? I take my chances." 

"Go ahead and sit Lois I'll bring your food out. All that's left is to cook the steaks and since you like yours rare, I'll start those right before we're ready to eat them." Clark said pulling out a chair.

Lois sits down and looks over the table. _'What's going on? This is a little more than just steak. Maybe Clark doesn't want to be alone. Hell, I could use the company too.' _She thought to herself.

Clark came out with the ambrosia and asks Lois if she would like some. He then spooned some into Lois's salad plate. He then put some on his own plate. Lois spooned up a little and tried it.

"Not bad Smallville… that's right. Stick to the easy stuff and we'll be fine." Lois replied after trying the fruit salad. As Lois helped herself to seconds of the ambrosia; Clark got up and said, "If you'll excuse me, I'll start the steaks. The grill is already hot so it should just be a couple minutes."

Watching Clark, Lois thought 'He seems like he has finally come to terms, with Mr. Kent's passing. I just wish I could. I know the Senator had thrown herself into her work, to avoid the issue; but she seems a lot calmer as if she is a peace with it. I just wish I could find that peace.

He was more a father to me than my own. I was just getting to know him, now he's gone. No tears Lane, not around Clark. Maybe if I hadn't had that accident, and I could have seen him the night he died. I felt like I never had a home, with the General we were always waiting for the next assignment. Hell, I started living out of a suitcase at ten.

What type of life is that? Then here in hick town USA, I find the Kents who welcome me into their home and treat my like a daughter. Finally I find a place to call home and this happens. Clark and Mrs. Kent keep trying to get me to do things with them, but every time I do it reminds me of Mr. Kent, Jonathan, dad.

He was always quick with the sage advice. He saw more in me than I saw in myself. No wonder Clark is like he is, always looking to the good in people, always chivalrous, and always trying to make the world a better place not just for himself but for everyone. Oops, here he comes.'

"Sorry to leave you alone like that, here are our steaks. We'll let them rest while I'll get the rest of dinner. Here, let me take your salad plate back inside." Clark said as he disappeared inside. He came back out with a serving plate in his hand.

"Hey Smallville, what is it about men and fire? Why do men consider themselves 'grill-masters'? Ask a man to cook and out comes the grill." Lois remarked, trying to get a spark out of Clark. He was always easier to get information out of when he was off balance.

"I think it's the heat Lois, you know men like things hot. That's why men have basic underwear and women have lingerie. Men like everything hot." Clark gamily replied winking at her.

_'Boy, Clark is getting good at this. To think when I first met him, sarcasm and double-entendres were an unknown language. Now look at us and our little game of one _ups man ship_. He may not be a master, but he is no longer a novice.' _Lois thought.

"Here we go, steamed asparagus, baked sweet potatoes, and corn on the cob. I'll be right back; I have to get the sauce and butter." Clark said carrying plates in both hands

"Smallville, I'm impressed. This actually looks edible." Lois remarked without any sarcasm.

"This is regular butter, this one is garlic butter, this is a lemon hollandaise, and finally some cinnamon and sugar. Is there anything else you need? Ketchup for your steak?" Clark added, acting is if Lois' previous comment was lost on him.

"No, Smallville. That might be you that treats steak like a cheap piece of hamburger." Lois said getting back into the game.

"I'm the farm boy remember, you never let me forget."

"How could I forget? Clark it really looks good." Lois said, without taking her eyes off the food.

"I think I must be hearing things. Did you just say something nice about me?" Clark said feigned surprise.

"Call it a lapse in judgment. Let's eat, I'm hungry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Let me put these plates away and I'll bring out dessert." Clark said rising from the table.

"Smallville, you may be able to eat like an 8 year and have the body of 'Mr. Hardbody. But, I have to watch what I eat. There is no way I could eat dessert. And I'll help you with the dishes." Lois said starting to get up.

"No Lois, you sit here and I'll take care of the dishes. If you want to help, you can help by drying the dishes later after I wash them. Right now, I'm just putting them in the sink." Clark quickly replied, putting his hand on Lois's shoulder. Clark picked up the plates and went into the house.

Lois thought, 'what is going on here? Clark is up to something. I thought he just wanted a little company. I thought he was just lonely here all by himself, but this … this is not the shy, brooding Clark or the over confident Clark. Lane, just ask.' When Clark came back for the last of the dishes, Lois said "Clark what is going on here? Why are we here?"

Clark replied "One second Lois, we'll talk when I get back. Are you sure you wouldn't like some dessert? It's you favorite, fresh homemade brownie warmed up with mom's homemade vanilla bean ice cream."

"My favorite, now I know you're up to something Smallville. What do you want? You need money or something?" Lois asked her curiosity piqued.

"We'll talk in a sec. Dessert?" Clark asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Maybe later. Hurry back, I need to know what's up with you today." Lois exclaimed.

Clark quickly cleared the rest of the table and went back in the house without another word. When he came back out, he was carrying a small box. He went up to Lois and held out a hand. "Lois, let's go to the barn. We can talk in there." Clark said to Lois helping her out of the chair.

"Okay, Smallville, as long as I get answers." Lois replied wondering forcefully. As the walked to the barn Lois kept looking at Clark trying to figure out what was going on in that gorgeous head of his, gorgeous – where did that come from? She had to admit he was handsome in that 'farm boy' way of his.

"Did I grow another head or something?" Clark asked, knowing she was trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"No distracting me this time Clark, what is going on?" Lois asked brooking no more delays.

Clark to Lois's hand and looked her in the face. "Lois I will tell you, what ever I can, but can we do it in the loft?"

"Sure Clark." Lois replied too stunned by the compassion and emotion in Clark's voice. So stunned she did not even notice that they held hands until Clark sat Lois down on the sofa. Clark sat next to Lois, still holding her hand.

"Lois, I know that dad's passing has been hard on you. Mom and I tried to include you, but you didn't let us." Clark said softly looking into those endless hazel pools that were Lois's eyes.

"Clark, that was for family. I didn't want to intrude." Lois replied drowning in Clark's sky blue eyes.

"Lois, you are family. Dad always considered you family. You and Chloe are the daughters he never had." Clark said incredulously. "How could you not know how we felt about you?"

"We, Smallville … Clark?" Lois asked hardly believing what she was hearing.

"Yes Lois; we, dad, mom and me. You are a big part of this family. Dad used to say we, you and I reminded him of is brother and him. Always arguing and fighting, but very protective and respectful of the other. I have come to see the truth in that, you are always there when I need help and I will always be here to help you. I figured you saw it too." Clark said quietly, a little embarrassed.

"Clark, I don't know what to say. I can see what you mean, you have always come to my aid even when I pushed you away and insulted you. I am sorry, if I acted like a brat. I... am sorry that I gave you such a hard time. I rode you so hard about Lana, I …" Lois said.

"Lois, you did nothing wrong. It was you that helped me finally realize that Lana and I would never work. You are the reason I broke it off with her." Clark said confidently feeling relieved to get it all out in the open.

"Clark! You don't … you aren't… I mean" Lois stammered stunned by Clark's confession.

"No, Lois, I mean you are one of my best friends. You showed me, things that I didn't see…or maybe didn't want to see. Lois if you didn't show me that my relationship with Lana was doomed, I would still be on the crazy roller coaster ride. You accept me for who I am and how I treat people. You respect that I may not want to share everything that has happened in my life. Lana even as friends wanted to know everything. Maybe Lana and I can get back to being friends sometime. I will always love her, but I will never be that little abused puppy looking for any attention she is willing to give. Oh, and Lois, you can call me Smallville." Clark said finishing with a smile.

"You like that, do you?" Lois said with a smirk.

God, that beautiful smirk, Lois looked so beautiful with that mischievous smirk. Clark's smile, broadened into that signature Kent smile.

"Smallville, what's with the smile?" Lois quipped slyly.

"Yes Lois, I have come to associate that with you and our little games, we play with one another. I really don't know how I ever lived without you." Clark replied as his smile brightened even more.

"Thanks Smallville, I don't now how you ever survived without me either. But, enough of this mush fest. I still want to know what is this all about." Lois said trying to get the conversation back on track.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Well Lois, I thought that maybe if you and I talked about dad's passing…it would help." Clark said once again seeing a crying Lois in his mind's eye.

"Clark, are you alright? Can I help?" Lois quickly interjected seeing the crushing weight damping the once light atmosphere. "Mr. Kent would want you to be happy, not moping around."

"Lois, please call him 'dad'. He loved you, didn't you know that?" Clark pleaded.

"Smallville, I loved him too. But he was not my father." Lois said holding back tears.

"You are wrong Lois. You were the daughter of his heart, like I am the son of his heart. I am not truly his son by blood, but that didn't stop him from loving me like I was. He felt the same for you. And if you would look in your heart, you know I'm telling you the truth. He is your father and mom is your mom too. Sometimes Lois you do get to choose your family. And this family chose you." Clark stated emphatically.

'Lane, no tears, not now.' Lois thought trying to overcome the sudden urge to breakdown and cry. "Clark…" she started.

Lois looked like she was going to cry any second. Clark gently pulled her head to his chest. "It's alright Lois. We are family. You can cry, I won't say a word. Lois I am here for you, you aren't alone. We are family, we are one." Clark whispered in her ear.

Usually Lois would be ashamed, but it felt right. It felt so right, Clark…no Smallville's arms around her; one of his hands stroking her head, while he whispered in her ear. He was right, the Kents were the family she would chose if given a choice. They loved her without reservation. She had never felt like this since her mother had died. To be loved so completely, just for being herself, only her mother had ever done that. She knew the General loved her, he just didn't know how to show it. But, this was different, no boundaries, no rules, only warmth and compassion. This is what she saw in those Kent nonverbal communications, not recrimination as she had thought; but, worry that something outside would destroy this … utopia. No wonder Clark was such a boy scout. He had lived his whole life within this feeling of love and acceptance. Lois let herself cry.

"Lois you will never be alone, we will always be with you, in your heart. Dad is there now, if you look. I know you miss him, we all miss him. But; he is with us, listen with your heart and you will hear him speak to you. He will guide you as he guides me. Listen closely Lois and you will hear him call you daughter. He loves you, and that love resides in you always. You can never do anything that can _not_ be forgiven. You are family. Cry as much as you need to, we are not ashamed. It shows how much you care for him. Just don't let your missing him fester and destroy your life. He would hate that he did so much harm to such a beautiful person…" Clark whispers to Lois.

Lois turned her head and looked right into Clark's eyes. "Cla… Smallville you called me beautiful." Lois queried through the tears.

"Lois, you know you're beautiful, even gorgeous. Do you think I'm blind?" Clark said with a silly grin. "Lois are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, Smallville, I fine. I just needed to hear you say it." Lois said a smile appearing beneath the tears.

"You needed to hear me say 'you're beautiful'?" Clark queried a bewildered expression on his face.

"No, silly, that I was family. I always thought of 'dad' and 'mom' as my family. And I always knew they cared for me, but I felt like I just didn't fit." Lois said timidly.

"Trust me Lois, you do." Clark declared.

"Smallville, thank you; I feel so much better now. I felt so lonely. I hated whenever I had time to think. All I could think about was him and that I would never get to tell him I loved him. He was a father to me. "Lois said quietly.

"He knew Lois. Believe me he knew. He loves you too." Clark said reassuringly.

"Smallville, can I stay here a while?" Lois asked shyly.

"Of course Lois, stay as long as you like." Clark replied as he started to release Lois.

:"Smallville…" Lois said barely above a whisper. "Smallville, please hold me. I need…"

"Of course Lois, I am so sorry. Would you like to lie down?" Clark asked.

"No, just hold me." Lois said simply.

"For as long as you like Lois" Clark replied earnestly.

Clark held her against his chest and ran his fingers through her hair, after about ten minutes Lois fell asleep. Clark looked at her and his heart melted, she was an angel. How could he not have seen it before? She was a strong woman on the outside, but with a heart of gold on the inside. He hoped she would be back to her old self soon. He missed the feisty impetuous Lois. This softer Lois made him, want to lock her away and never let anyone hurt her. He knew this was wrong this would suffocate Lois and she would be lost to him. How had he ever lived without her? Clark thought before he too dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lois felt Clark's hand as it traced the contours of her face, then her lips. She felt her body start to shiver in anticipation as he slowly brushed his lips upon hers. Her mouth was on fire, she needed those wonderful lips again.

This time she wrapped her arms around his head and held him as she deepened the kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth as the kiss became more desperate.

She loved him. She felt that together they could do anything. They broke the kiss and she whisper into his ear "Smallville, I love you." She began to nibble on his ear as she heard "Lois, you're my life; you're my soul mate." She looked into his eyes and saw the life she never thought she would have; a life filled with love and respect.

Clark's fingers traced her face. She was perfect and was he worthy of her. Would she accept his heritage? Her eyes said yes; through those beautiful hazel pools, Clark saw a future among friends and a wife who made him more than the sum of his gifts. He saw in her a partner; he saw the person promised him on the cave wall. Kayla had told him he would find his soul mate, and that was Lois, he knew it.

He heard "Smallville, I love you." In response, he whispered "Lois you are my life. You are my soul mate." He reached up to touch her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She was his destiny, and this was the destiny he wanted to fulfill.

Lois woke while in Clark's embrace. He was sleeping and was holding onto her as though she was his lifeline. Lois looked at Clark. She had never seen him like this. He was so perfect, could he live with a …

Before she could finish the thought she heard "I love you too, Lois." Did he really just say that or was he mind playing tricks with her? How did he know what she was thinking? She looked at his eyes and they were still shut and his breathing was slow and steady. He was still sleeping, she had imagined it. Yes, that had to be it. She heard what she wanted to hear.

Her body began to become aroused by their proximity. She tried to move, but stopped when she heard "Lois, just let me hold you a little longer. Please don't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you." She had seen his lips move ever so slightly that time.

He had really said that. Lois smiled and kissed his arm "I will always be with you, Smallville." She snuggled into his chest trying to find a comfortable spot. She felt him stir beneath her. She looked up and his eyes were opening.

Clark felt Lois move restlessly – well it couldn't last forever. He opened his eyes to see Lois looking at him. He seemed to be holding her tightly. Shock raced though him as his body began to react. Blushing, he said, "sorry Lois. I seemed to have fallen asleep. Sorry for anything I did to you; I didn't mean to embrace you like that. Please forgive me."

"Smallville, don't worry you didn't grope me or anything" Lois said playfully. "But, could I ask you to do something?"

"Of course Lois." Clark responded sounding relieved.

"Smallville let me go for a second please." Lois asked. When Clark complied, she stood up. Did she see a look of regret cross his face as she stood? Her sly grin grew; this was going to be good. Then she sat at the far end of the sofa, she was sure she saw a flicker of despair. Yes, this was going to be great.

She turned her back against Clark and lay down with her head in his lap. A flash of memory passed before her eyes: Clark naked in a cornfield. What a man. After she got situated, she spoke quietly "thanks, I needed to stretch. Smallville, look at me and tell me what you see. Don't think about it; just tell me whatever comes to mind."

Clark was flustered; the first thing that came to mind was how stunning she looked naked right out of the shower. He definitely couldn't say that.

"Smallville, your thinking, just tell me. I really want to know." Lois said quietly.

"Sorry Lois. Okay. Beautiful, strong, opinionated, sassy, intelligent, bossy, kind, loyal, trustworthy…"

"Smallville, are you describing me or Shelby? Kind, loyal, and trustworthy. I'm really interested in your opinion of me." Lois interjected. She shook her head and continued, "anyways, Smallville, when we first came in here you had a box. What's in it?"

"I have something for you." Clark said picking up the box. He took out a picture in a silver frame and handed it to Lois.

Lois took the picture and looked at it; she felt the tears begin to form. "Clark, thank you, it's beautiful. I love the frame." She said as the first tears fell. Her finger tracing the words 'My Family' on the bottom of the frame; the picture was a black and white print of the Kent family all dressed up with Lois and Clark sitting in front of Jonathan and Martha respectively.

Lois remembered that day; the photographer had said he wanted Lois in front of Mr. Kent and Clark in front of Mrs. Kent for the symmetry. Now looking at it she could see what he meant. She also remembered the trouble she gave the photographer when he told her to hold Clark's hand. "It's perfect. What made you do this?" she asked as she stood back up.

Clark blushed, "I saw you crying the other day and I thought you could use a little reminder that you have a family that loves you. Here I have another one for you. So, you can have one at home and one at the office."

Handing her another frame this one was wood with the same picture except in color, Clark said, "Chloe got her friend Jimmy to make the pictures at the Planet. He made six, you get two, mom gets two, Chloe gets one, and I get one. I brought them to the frame shop earlier today, that's when I asked you for dinner."

"I really can't thank you enough. I was having trouble coming to terms with yo...'dad' passing; I really think I can move on now. I no longer feel that he left me; I do feel him in my heart and in yours. He would be proud of you Smallville." Lois said earnestly, as she poured out her emotions. Reaching out she took Clark's hand and pulled him up to her.

Clark looked into Lois's eyes once more and made up his mind. "Lois… Vibrant, alluring, determined, enthralling, indomitable, stunning, sexy, and perfect" he said as he leaned in to kiss her. Before he got halfway there, Lois's arms were around him pulling him in. As her lips met his he closed his eyes. His dream had come true.

The kiss deepened, neither wanting it to end. It was perfect. They were perfect…together. Then Clark felt his head hit something. He opened his eyes and they were in the rafters. They were floating. He concentrated as hard as his body would let him 'down, please don't let her look.' Slowly they descended until the reached the floor. And Lois played with Clark's hair as they broke the kiss.

"Smallville, you're a great kisser. How could Lana let you go?" she asked. Without waiting for Clark to respond, she happily exclaimed, "I felt like we were flying. Let's see if we can make it to the moon!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

Clark pulled back quickly, "Lois I don't think we should."

Lois replied disoriented, "Clark you started it. What the hell is wrong?"

"Lois, I'm sorry I should never have done that. I do care about you, but you are extremely vulnerable right now. Maybe we should… wait?" Clark said ashamed.

"Smallville, I know what I want." Lois declared angrily.

Clark put his hands on Lois's shoulders, and quietly explained "Lois, I could spend the rest of my life in your arms; but, I can't live with myself for taking advantage of you. You're a strong independent woman who lost the man she called father and who just learned that the man she was attracted to was an assassin. How can you be sure you want to do this right now?'

"Smallville, do you understand what you're doing?" Lois said incredulously.

"Lois, I'm serious. I really do care for you. I care so much, I'm willing to let you go and to try to come terms with all that has gone on in your life in such a short while. One kiss, one fantastic kiss I might add, can be forgiven; but if I continue and you later felt that this was wrong…where would we be? I can live as only your friend. But not having you in my life – I can't think of anything worse. Lois, this is harder for me than you can imagine." Clark quietly explained as tears filled his eyes.

Lois looked at Clark trying to come to grips with what just happened. He seemed quite earnest in his plea. After a couple tense minutes, she said "Have it your way Smallville. You just missed a chance in a lifetime. Let's go get that dessert you keep offering me." Lois started to leave the loft, feeling rejected; but she wouldn't let Clark know what her emotions were.

"Thanks Lois... I hope you understand. I just don't want to hurt you." Clark said apologetically following Lois out the barn.

"You're loss Smallville. I won't lose any sleep over it." Lois said confidently quickly taking control of her emotions.

Clark went about making the dessert as Lois sat down at the kitchen table. Clark couldn't help but feel he had made a mistake. It had felt so right. But, something inside said he couldn't live without her. Being only her friend now seemed so difficult, but losing her … No, he was right. She could laugh off one kiss as a fluke and still remain friends, but if it had continued it would be impossible to laugh it off.

He kept on remembering the kiss – an eternity of passion in one brief moment. As he passed Lois, with the bowl in hand, they touched ever so briefly; there it was electricity, passion, chemistry. That brief contact made Clark want to kiss her all over again and to whisk her off her feet. However, his conscious was still telling him to wait.

Lois was trying to understand Clark Kent, one moment he was all over her; the next he wanted to wait. She could see his reasoning, but this just seemed so right. Never had she felt so drawn to a man. Her crazy 'boy scout' always trying to make sure no one got hurt, always trying to do the right thing. She could feel his nearness, she could smell him.

She had never thought of him this way, but he was a great guy and easy on the eyes. He truly wanted the best for her. Was that the reason why this was so hard for her? Any other man would have taken her- right then damning the consequences. Suddenly Lois was hit by a feeling of deep desire, as Clark brushed up against her hand, 'God, I have to get out of here. I want to jump him and tell him forget about tomorrow and live for today.'

She finished her dessert so fast the ice cream hadn't even melted. Getting up she said "Thanks for dinner Clark, it was great. And thanks for the portraits, I really do love them, but I have early meetings."

Clark rose and almost had to sprint to beat her to her car. Upon opening her door he said, "Lois I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. You're always welcome here. If you need to talk about anything, I'll be here for you." Clark said apologetically.

"No sweat off my nose. I'll be in touch Smallville." Lois said sharply.

Clark watched her leave. He couldn't help but feel he had just made a huge mistake. "Please come back to me … please let her come back soon" he said to himself.

All the way home Lois kept reliving the rapture of that kiss; she wanted to feel it again, but how had he done that – in one night, he had her begging for more. Lois Lane does not beg; we'll see who breaks down first. … How could he just let her go? It had felt so right, so perfect – it felt that he was the piece of her she had lost so long ago. Why would he deny that?


	8. Chapter 8 Part I

**Chapter 8 (Part I)**

Clark went into his room and lay down on the bed. All he could do was play back that kiss in his head—that perfect moment in time. What had he done? Had he ruined his one chance? No, he was right for telling her to wait.

For over an hour all he could do was remember the kiss, then the look of incredulity and … hurt? Like the images, he kept replaying the feelings of longing and guilt when, suddenly his phone rang. He reached over and answered absently, "Hello."

"Clark, you okay? I thought you would be in a good mood. Didn't Lois like the pictures?" Chloe asked in rapid fire succession, her reporter instincts coming in at full force.

"Chloe, what are you doing now?" Clark asked robotically.

"Nothing, you can come over if you want. Lana went out with Lex and I'm not expecting her back anytime soon." Chloe replied sensing Clark needed to talk. 

"I'll be right there." Clark said hanging up the phone. He ran at super-speed to Chloe's door and immediately knocked. 

"Beam me up Scotty." Chloe replied when she opened the door. "Clark you must have run at warp speed, you've never made the run to Metropolis in less than five minutes before. Didn't Lois like the portraits? What's wrong? Did …"

"Chloe hold on, Lois loved the portraits. Here is yours by the way." Clark said quickly, interrupting Chloe.

"Thank you Clark. If she loved the gift, then what's wrong?" Chloe asked sensing Clark was in turmoil. "Sit down Clark and start from the beginning."

"If it's all right, I'd rather stand," Clark said distractedly. "Chloe, we're friends right?"

"Yes Clark you're my best friend," Chloe replied worry creeping into her voice. "Why?"

"I need to ask you something … personal." Clark said timidly. "Is that okay?"

"Sure Clark, anything you want." Chloe replied wondering where this was going.

"Do you still … umm … lo…love me?" Clark asked getting quieter with each word.

"What! Clark why are you asking me this? What happened?" Chloe replied much more severely than she meant to.

"Chloe, I need to know if you still harbor those types of feelings for me." Clark begged

"Clark, I will always love you but I understand that we were not meant to be… romantically speaking." Chloe replied honestly. Then the implication hit her. She asked quickly, "Did something happen between you and Lois? Is that what this is all about?"

"Chloe is it all right if something did happen?" Clark asked quietly.

"Clark, I've known there was something between you and Lois since the homecoming pep rally senior year." Chloe replied laughing. "Actually, not only do I approve but I think it's wonderful."

"What do you mean? There was nothing between Lois and me then. Why does everybody think there was?" Clark asked heatedly.

"Whoa Clark… there was a … vibe, for lack of a better word. It was like a connection was created between you both. I first saw it right after she dunked you at the pep rally. And what do you mean everybody?" Chloe replied taking a seat.

"Well, for starters, Lana. She once remarked on my relationship with Lois and I told her I couldn't stand Lois, that she was bossy and stuck-up. Then she said, 'the best ones always start that way.'" Clark said distractedly.

"All I can tell you Clark is I sensed a connection and that connection has only gotten stronger. Truthfully, I encouraged it." Chloe said emphatically.

"Do you mean, what I think you mean? Is that why you always teamed me up with Lois?" Clark asked incredulously.

"Yes." Chloe replied quietly and then quickly added, "But, you two do make a great team. You each compliment the other so well; you two are like ying and yang, different but the same."

Clark thought about this for a couple minutes and then said "I think you're right." A brilliant Kent smile broke out on his face, then disappeared as soon as it arrived. "Chloe, I think I made a big mistake."


	9. Chapter 8 Part II

**Chapter 8 (Part II) **

Chloe got up and helped Clark over to the bed. "Sit down Clark, tell me what happened," she said indicating her bed. Clark sat down and seemed to deflate. His shoulders slumped forward. Chloe took his hands in hers and said "Clark, I want to help. Please tell me what you did?"

"I kissed her." Clark said shamefully.

"Clark, that's great! Don't worry, you probably spooked her. She'll get over it and come to find she likes it." Chloe said reassuringly.

Clark shook his head and corrected "No, Chloe. We kissed each over. I was going to kiss her, but before my lips were near her, she kissed me."

"Clark, what's wrong? You didn't like it?" Chloe asked confused.

"No, it was perfect. It was like time stood still, we were… one. I don't know how to explain it. It was like; the world stopped for us and disappeared; only she and I existed in that perfect place, no doubts, no confusion, only belonging. Does that make any sense?" Clark asked.

"My God Clark, that was amazing." Chloe said tearing up. "You felt that all in one kiss?"

"We felt that, Chloe both of us. I don't know how I know, I just do." Clark said resolutely.

"I don't know what to say Clark, congratulations I guess. But, why would this be a mistake?" Chloe asked flabbergasted by the news.

"When she asked to do it again… I… said…no." Clark said deflating with each word.

"YOU WHAT! WHY Clark, why?" Chloe screamed incredulously, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I didn't want to take advantage of her." Clark said earnestly as he placed his head in his hands.

"Clark Kent, you're such a boy scout! Tell me everything from the beginning." Chloe said determined to fix the situation.

Clark told Chloe about the dinner, about the discussion about Lois's place in his family, how they fall asleep and woke up in each others arms. He told her about Lois wanting to know what he saw when he looked at her.

Then he told here about the kiss. "When we finally separated Lois said 'I felt like we were flying. Let's see if we can make it to the moon'" Clark finished.

"Oh my God, Clark you can be so naïve. She was trying to see how you felt about her! That was what her little game was for. Clark do you realize you swept **_Lois Lane_** off her feet? I wish I could find someone like that… you made her feel like she was _flying_ Clark." Chloe said excitedly.

"Well, we did hover a little" Clark said matter of factly.

"You what?" Chloe demanded.

"Well, while we were kissing, I bumped my head on the rafters of the loft. But, that's not important Chloe, Lois is what matters" Clark replied pleadingly.

"Clark you flew. You never said you could fly." Chloe said dramatically.

"I can't, Kal-El can. Chloe let's get back to discussing Lois." Clark pleaded again.

"Clark, you kissed Lois not Kal-El. You flew Clark." Chloe said slowly.

Clark thought a second and said "You're right Chloe, but we have more important things to worry about. Lois is everything to me, I love her."

Chloe's eyes were about to pop out of her sockets. "My God Clark, do you know what you just said? This is big… really big. You love Lois!" Chloe exclaimed as she wildly moved her arms.

"No I don't" Clark said, trying to deny his slip-up.

"Yes, Clark you do."

Clark shook his head no. "Chloe, I think you misheard me…"

"Clark Kent! Don't play the denial card on me! You love Lois, and you just admitted it!"

Clark quickly realized that he was arguing pointlessly; he knew that wouldn't win the argument, because he lost every argument with her. He decided that surrender would be the best course of action to take, since he already made his slip. 

"Did I say that?" He asked which resulted in a glare from Chloe. "Ok, ok..., I guess I did...do. I love Lois Lane with everything I am." Clark responded definitely. "I need to fix this Chloe... help me Chloe, you're my only hope," he begged. 

"Clark for you and Lois, I would move heaven and earth. Tell me what you said next." Chloe exclaimed happily as a beautiful smile spread across her face. Clark told here everything else that happened earlier that day.

After a couple minutes, Chloe replied softly "Clark, I understand why you did it. But, you do understand you probably pushed her away… for a little while at least."

"Chloe; I can live with being only her friend, you loved me once and we were only friends, but I can't have her walk out of my life, I would never feel whole again." Clark pleaded.

"Clark it wasn't easy being just a friend, but I understand. I always felt like a part of my life was missing when we fought. I'll talk to her about it. I'll come down Friday and talk to her, don't worry."

"Thank you Chloe, you are great." Clark exclaimed. "I'll let you get some sleep. Thanks again Chloe." Clark said as he kissed Chloe's cheek. Opening the door, Clark said "You're the greatest."

After Chloe closed the door, she thought 'finally they admit that they love one another. This is going to be an interesting weekend. Clark can fly, but Lois is more important.

'Yes, a really interesting weekend…" Chloe repeated her thoughts aloud as she got ready for bed. 'Clark can fly' was Chloe's last thought before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 8 Part III

**Chapter 8 (Section III) **

Clark awoke the next morning with a need to talk to Chloe, before she spoke to Lois. He waited till her lunch break to call, "Chloe, please tell me you didn't speak to Lois yet." Clark said pleadingly. 

"No, Clark I didn't what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come over later? I'll take you to dinner, that way we can talk alone." Clark responded quickly.

"Okay Clark, meet me around six thirty. I'll see you later" Chloe said hanging up the phone. 'I wonder what that was about' she thought to herself. Chloe went and picked up something to eat on her way to the Planet.

Clark was anxious for their meeting. He did all the farm work at super-speed, then went and took a shower. He left Smallville at about four, he was too anxious to just sit around. What was he going to do?

Clark was outside Chloe's door at six fifteen; as soon as his watch said six thirty, he knocked. Chloe opened the door and said, "Good evening Clark, let's go. Where are we going anyway?"

"You pick a place, Chloe; all I ask is that it is private so we can talk." Clark responded.

"I know a little café just off campus with some tables outside the restraint proper. Let's walk. Now Clark what's the emergency?" Chloe asked as they walk to the café.

"I was thinking, should I just leave things as they are. I mean, what do I have to offer Lois?" Clark asked.

Chloe looked at Clark at though he had indubitably lost his mind. After all they talked about last night! She let out a sigh, and started speaking slowly.

"Clark, if nothing else you have your love. You have a lot to offer. What made you feel like you have nothing to offer?" Chloe asked.

"Well, what do I have? I'm not sure I can be intimate. I don't know if I can give her children. All I have to offer is a lot of secrets." Clark declared despondently.

"Whoa Clark, it sounds like your talking about marriage. You haven't even gone on your first date, and you are eliminating yourself as a potential husband. You need to go one step at a time Clark." Chloe said as they sat down to dinner.

They ordered dinner and as soon as the waitress left Clark said, "Well, look at my track record, Kyla and Alicia both knew part of my secret; that's why I felt so at home with them, we were all different. All of us were 'outsiders,' and both of them died. I don't want to put Lois in danger." Clark ended quietly.

"Clark you weren't the cause of their deaths. Neither died protecting you. From what you told me, Kyla died going after Lionel and Alicia… well, Tim killed her because he felt that she shouldn't have been released." Chloe said quietly.

He threw his head back and said emphatically, "I should have believed her, if I had she would probably be alive."

"Clark, I was one of the first to think it was her but that was not what killed her. You would have given your own life to save any of them." Chloe replied earnestly.

"I know, I just can't help but feel responsible." Clark said quietly.

"Well you went out with Lana and she didn't get hurt." Chloe said.

"She probably got hurt the worst, Chloe." Clark replied.

"Why do you say?" Chloe asked bewildered.

"I feel that my inability to trust her may have done more harm than you can imagine." Clark said despondently. "She's now seeking comfort from Lex. Can you imagine what he will do to her.?"

"You can't be serious Clark," Chloe said fearing he may be right.

"Remember the story of Naman and Segeeth? I always thought Segeeth was one of the Luthor's. What if it is Lana? She's seen more of my powers than anyone who didn't know my secret. She may have even seen me fly once; I think I flew. If she and Lex put the pieces together, my secret is out." Clark said quietly.

"Clark, she wouldn't." Chloe said.

"And don't forget, she saw the two Kryptonians who were looking for Kal-El…well, me." Clark said ignoring Chloe's pervious comment.

"She knew how to hurt them. When she came to Metropolis to bring me back, she heard the people call me Kal. She saw their powers, the same powers I have used countless times to save her. She saw the spaceship; she knows I came to Smallville right after the first meteor shower."

Clark buried his head in his hands as he continued resolutely, "she has all the pieces Chloe; with her obsession for the meteor showers and Lex at her side. She'll figure it out and then she'll know that I'm the one who's responsible her parents death."

"Clark you're looking at a worse case scenario. The chance of this happening is slim. She would have to know what she was looking for. But Clark, what does all this have to do with Lois?" Chloe asked refusing to believe this was possible.

"Don't you see? I couldn't knowingly put her at risk. I would rather live out my life alone than hurt her. I couldn't live with myself if she was hurt because of me." Clark declared, devastated by the mere thought of harming her.

"Clark, wouldn't you give Lois a voice in her own future? Do her wishes not matter to you? If you feel she is not capable of taking care of herself, then maybe you should leave her alone" Chloe said adamantly.

"Chloe, you know that's not true. I love Lois" Clark replied.

"You have a funny way of showing it" Chloe dead panned.

"It's not like that. She could get hurt" Clark stated.

"Stop repeating yourself Clark! You won't hurt anyone … will you stop seeing me and your parents next? 'Cause according to your logic that's the next step. So, when will you retire to the Fortress?" Chloe asked adamantly (as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Chloe…I" Clark started.

"I'm leaving Clark. Figure it out for yourself, since that's the only person you care about." Chloe interrupted as she stood up extremely pissed off.

"Chloe, please don't go. I'm sorry, I 'm scared … I would never leave all of you." Clark pleaded. "Please Chloe."

Chloe looked at Clark, and saw how pitiful he looked begging for her to return. Was he really that desperate? Chloe's anger vanished as she gazed into Clark's eyes and saw that he was on the verge of crying. Her heart went out to him as she sat back down and said "don't make me do that again. But, you needed to see what an idiot you were being. Yes, we may be in danger, but we have each other. Not to mention an alien with a hero complex."

Clark glanced up into her knowledgeable eyes, knowing that whatever she said was going to fix the situation.

"You're right Chloe. Should I tell her about me? Do you think she'll accept me?" Clark asked timidly.

"Clark, that is up to you. It's not easy knowing your secret, but I would rather know than be in the dark." Chloe replied earnestly. "Clark, do you love her?"

"More than anything! I'm just scared she will reject me, laugh at me and then I'm scared I'll lose her." Clark replied earnestly.

"Would you still, like me to talk to her?" Chloe asked.

"Please, talk to her. If it helps, tell her I love her." Clark said timorously.

"Oh, before I forget, I want to talk to you about your flying" Chloe interjected.

"Okay. Come over Saturday and we'll talk about it. Just don't push Lois; I really want her to be sure of her decision." Clark said determinedly. 

They finished dinner and walked back to the dorms, talking about little things such as school, the weather, and work. When they reached her door Clark said "Thank you for everything. I really needed to see my excuses for what they were. I don't know what I ever did to deserve your friendship, but I am very thankful for it. I'll see you Saturday," as he leaned over, embraced her, kissed her on the cheek and jetted back home.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lois was having problems at work all week. At the most inopportune times she kept reliving the 'kiss.' The softness, the caring, the desire, the urgency, the yearning the perfection of that single moment just kept circulating through her thoughts.

She finally decided to work out her apartment after the first day. She was tired of all the looks and whispers from the other staffers, not that she blamed them. She would just stop at her desk as a smile spread across her face, then she would mumble "Who the hell does he think he is?"

She was so distracted that Chloe had to call three times to get her on the phone. When Chloe told Lois she was coming down Friday night, Lois knew Clark had already talked to her. 'He can't even let me talk to my own cousin' she thought irritably. She agreed reluctantly, she was in no mood to talk about Clark Kent.

In her heart she knew Clark was looking out for her, but she couldn't get over the fact he turned her down. Lois didn't think of herself as a beauty queen but after that kiss his caution had really hurt her. She had never even thought of her Smallville in that way. He had always just been dependable ol' Smallville, always there for her when she needed help.

Her thoughts traveled back to what had happened that night. She had to admit to herself she had wanted him and she wanted his arms around her. Lois knew her way around a man, yet never had she felt such passion with a kiss.

She needed him, but the problem was that Lois never needed someone before. What had he done to her? She was going to be strong and she was going to be independent. She told herself repeatedly that when Chloe came over, the other night was going to be forgotten; she had to forget it ever happened.

Friday came and she was still trying to forget the 'kiss'. She was determined to stand firm, no matter what Chloe said. It had taken her years to build the walls surrounding her to make sure no one hurt her. She was not going to let some farm boy destroy that, look at how he treated Lana. She was not going to be a victim.

She was just getting ready go downstairs for a snack when, there was a knock at the door. 'Okay Lane, be strong' she thought to herself as she opened the door. "Hey cuz', I didn't think you would be here this early. " Lois said pasting on a fake smile.

"I got off early and thought I'd bring some Chinese take out. That way we could spend some time catching up." Chloe said producing a brown paper bag. "All we need is something to drink. Do you want me to go downstairs and get something while you clear of the table?" Chloe said noticing all the paperwork Lois had been doing earlier. "Must be busy with the Senator out of town, I've never seen you bring home work from the office before." Chloe finished.

"Truth be told" Lois started as she gathered the papers. "I have been working from home this week. No need to take the trip to the office without Mrs. Kent there." Lois said succinctly. "And about the drinks, I have some soda in the refrigerator." Lois added.

"That's great" Chloe said trying to gauge how upset Lois was. "Here let me get some plates and a set of utensils. I got you chopsticks of course. Lois Lane can't eat Chinese food with a fork it would be sacrilege." Chloe joked watching for Lois's response.

"You know I spent three years in the orient, and you know what the General says… 'When in Rome" Lois said knowing Chloe's little game.

"Do as the Romans do." Chloe finished gaining no insight to Lois's attitude. "So cuz' anything new happen while I was away?" Chloe asked, deciding to just jump right in.

"Chlo, don't act like you don't know what happened. I'll bet he called you right after I left." Lois said angrily.

"Well you would have lost that bet, I called him. It must have been close to eleven, I wanted to know if you liked the picture." Chloe said looking around Lois's apartment while setting the table. "From the conspicuous absence of said picture, I can tell you are really pissed at Clark. He told me you loved the pictures." Chloe finished.

"I did love the pictures, what I didn't appreciate was being mauled by him. Really Chlo, he thinks just because he looks okay he can have his way with anyone." Lois said angrily ripping her chopsticks apart.

"Lois, you and I both know he did no such thing." Chloe replied seeing for the first time how upset Lois was. One of things most people found hard to cope with about Lois was (how) she told the cold harsh truth. Never ask Lois a question if you couldn't take her answer. She had to be really upset to lie.

"Chloe, he … kissed me!' Lois protested knowing that Chloe had already heard the whole story.

"I heard you kissed each other." Chloe said knowingly watching for Lois's reaction.

"That's what he would tell you, you can't believe that. I never thought of him like that." Lois declared trying to convince herself. "You're the one the goes all weak in the knees for Smallville."

"Lois you can lie to yourself, but I can see the electricity in the air when you two are together." Chloe declared. "Clark and I are as we should be, best friends. I realized that chemistry just wasn't there; but you two, you can sense the magnetism in the air."

"Attraction… between Clark and me? Chloe, where'd you get that crazy idea?" Lois asked puzzled by Chloe's conviction.

Chloe walk over to Lois and put her hands on Lois's shoulders. "Lois you can lie to yourself, all you want; but the truth is plainly evident to anyone who has eyes. I know Mr. and Mrs. Kent both see it. Clark is always happier around you, even though you give him hell."

"What are you talking about Chlo? Clark and I are always at each other complaining." Lois stated emphatically.

"Lois, that's just you two flirting. Think about it Lois, you don't act like that with anyone else. It's a game between you two, you both love it. And what about your pet name for him? To you he's not Clark but he's your 'Smallville.' I can see that sly smile every time you call him that. At first it seemed to bother him, now I see that Kent smile every time you call him 'Smallville'" Chloe said patiently. She could see the wheels in Lois's mind turning, trying to verify what she had just been told against her memories, then there it was– a flash of revelation.

Chloe knew it would only be a matter of time before Lois could admit her feelings for Clark. As the silence grew louder, Chloe knew that she would have to break it; Lois was still reeling for the implications of what she had just realized. Before Chloe could utter another word Lois's phone rang.

After Lois made no move to pick it up, Chloe reached over and looked at the display. She was startled when she saw 'Mom' and a home icon displayed, suddenly it fell into place. She held the phone out to Lois and said, "Clark's calling" with a beatific smile spreading across her face.

Lois took the phone and answered tensely "What do you want Sma … Clark?"

A couple seconds passed and Clark replied timidly and quickly, to ensure he wouldn't be cut off. "Lois, I want to apologize. I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to hurt you." 

"Is this why you called Clark? I don't need your apology. I'm a little busy right now; if you have nothing else to say, I going to go." Lois said harshly.

"Wait Lois, I need you to come over Sunday. There is something you need to know… as a member of this family you need to know." Clark replied quickly his voice getting quieter with each word.

"Clark, I don't see why I should come over there. I really don't want to see you right now." Lois stated evenly.

Clark pleaded, "Please Lois, this is hard enough as it is. Just come over sometime after noon. And wear something warm– bring a heavy coat and gloves."

"Clark, it's the middle of spring. Bring a coat, are you crazy?" Lois said perplexed as she saw Chloe's eyes widen as she heard this exchange.

"Please Lois, just do it." Clark said, his voice wavering.

When he heard no reply from Lois, he ended the conversation. He was on the verge of tears when he spoke quietly into the phone, "I miss you Lois…bye."

Lois hung up the phone, feeling guilty. She had just ripped Clark's heart out and she knew it; she had heard the hurt in his voice from the beginning of the short conversation and she went for the jugular anyway. She felt ashamed that she could have done this to him. He had only showed her friendship and she knew he had never meant to hurt her, yet she needed to lash out and gut him.

Then she remembered Chloe. The look of shock and disapproval was evident in her stance and demeanor. "Chloe …" she began.

"Lois, never have I been so ashamed! He loves you and you just eviscerated him. From what I heard; he was going to bare his entire being to you, and you showed him no compassion whatsoever!" Chloe fumed, interrupting whatever Lois had to say.

"He …" Lois tried to say. But, Chloe barged on.

"You have no idea of the enormity of what he just proposed." Chloe replied resolutely. "Lois, Clark is a mess about what happened. He loves you. He can no longer imagine his life without you. He thought you might reject him if you knew." Chloe finished packing up to leave.

"Chlo … I'm sorry. He hurt me and I just needed to hurt him back… wait, did you just say 'he loves me'?" Lois asked her face turning as bright as a tomato. 

"Yes Lois, he told me he loves you. He was trying to be chivalrous and not take advantage of you. So, it hurt. Don't you think he's hurt too? He wanted to kiss you again, believe me; I could see it in his eyes. " Chloe said fervently.

"Chlo, it was so … perfect. More than anything, I wanted him and he pulled away. He said no." Lois confessed barely above a whisper as she started to play with her hands.

"Lois, Clark can really be difficult to understand but he would never hurt a friend. You know that." Chloe said more evenly.

"I know and in a way, I'm thankful he did pull away. Chlo … this is hard to admit, but I think we would have gone a lot further if it didn't stop. One minute he's just Smallville, next minute he … I don't know how to describe it; we just seemed to belong together. Does that even make sense?" Lois said thoughtfully.

"More than you know Lois, more than you know. Now what are you going to do about it?" Chloe asked taking hold of Lois's hand.

Lois was quiet a moment, "he wants me to come over Sunday, but I don't know. I have no idea how I might act. My head says stay away, but my heart says I should go. What do you think I should do, Chloe?" Lois asked shyly.

She was not used to being this open with her feelings. She had always kept people at arms length, very few people saw her vulnerable. Even people she had been intimate with never saw her this exposed.

"Lois, he's an amazing man. I think you should give him a chance. You two really have something. I'm going to go see if he's okay and Lois, you want to bring the heaviest coat you have. Make sure you bring a scarf and gloves. You may even want a hat. Keep an open mind Lois. I know you'll do the right thing." Chloe said as she reached for the door.

"Chloe, tell Clark, I'm sorry. Love ya' cuz'" Lois said hopefully, giving her cousin a bear hug.

"I love you too, Lois. If you need to talk, just call my cell. I'll always be there for you." Chloe said smiling as she left Lois' embrace and walked through the door. Before she got to the stairs she turned and said "It'll be all right Lois, he loves you."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chloe was worried. How would Clark react to his phone conversation with Lois? From the Lois's half of the conversation, Chloe deduced hat Clark had decided to tell Lois his secret. She agreed that it was a good idea to tell Lois but wondered what made Clark decide to tell her.

She was unsure how Lois would take the news initially; she knew Lois was still having problems coming to terms with how she felt about Clark. How would she take learning that Clark was an alien? It seemed like Clark was going to show her the Fortress of Solitude. She envied Lois in a way; Clark had decided to tell Lois, while his hand had been forced when he told her. Still it would be nice to be able to share Clark's secret with Lois.

Chloe pulled up to the yellow farm house and got out of her car. She went to the loft, where Clark always went to be by himself. "Clark, are you okay?" she asked before reaching the top of the stairs. "Clark? Are you here Clark?" she asked getting worried. When she got to the top of the stairs, there was Clark sitting on the sofa with a picture in his hand. She made her way towards him and put her hand on his shoulder and repeated softly "Clark, are you okay?"

Clark almost jumped at the contact. "Sorry Chloe. I didn't hear you come up." He responded without emotion; still staring at the picture.

Chloe looked at the frame and her hypothesis was confirmed. It was a copy of the portrait they had gotten for Lois. "Clark, Lois told me to tell you she was sorry and she will think about what you asked." Chloe said soothingly. At the mention of Lois's name Clark's attention zoomed in on Chloe. "I've never seen you like this before Clark, not even when you and Lana weren't talking. Are you sure you're okay?" she added quietly.

"Chloe, I don't know what to do! Was it a mistake to call her?" Clark pleaded looking into her eyes.

The emotion in his eyes was deafening; he seemed so lost and alone. She had never felt a greater need to comfort him. "No Clark, you did the right thing." she said gently while she sat down beside him.

She pulled him to her and put her arm around his shoulder. "Clark, you just called at a bad time. I was there and I was making Lois face her feelings... it was just bad timing. She told me to tell you she was sorry." She added reassuringly.

Clark whispered "Lois, sorry? What did you have to do to get her to apologize?" trying to pull himself together.

Chloe replied firmly "Well, I did kind of go off on her. I told her you would never hurt her on purpose and that you weren't trying to take advantage on her. Then how does she repay your good intentions? By crushing your feelings beneath her heel. I told her I was ashamed of her."

"Chloe, you were too hard on her. I know she's just confused right now. It's just hard, you know. I finally realize I love her and now she won't even talk to me." Clark said calmly finally managing to organize his thoughts and feelings.

"Clark, she will come around; she really cares for you." Chloe then quietly asked, "Can I ask you something Clark?" Chloe wanted to know but was a little ashamed to ask. After he shook his head she continued, "What made you decide to tell her your secret now?"

Clark sat back up straight and looked into Chloe's eyes. "Chloe, she's family she deserves to know. I trust her, mom trusts her, and dad even trusted her. I tired of lying; if I want any chance with her, I have to start being honest with her." Clark replied stoically.

Chloe squirmed a little under Clark's intense stare. "I'm sorry Clark; I mean you're just throwing so much at her all of a sudden. She's trying to understand what you mean to her and then you're going to tell her all about yourself. I just wondered if you should wait a while. But, I understand. You must really love her. I just hope she takes it well."

"I do too, Chloe" Clark replied quietly. Then after a minute introspection he replied "I can't describe how I feel about her. There's no one way. I feel so many things all at once: happy, kind of scared too, excited, calm, lost and found. I feel safe in a way that I've never known, but in danger too. This thing between us, whatever it is, it's stronger than me. Being with her is stronger than me alone. That's all new to me – all I can say is I love her."

"Wow! Clark that was so … so … sweet. You really do deserve to be happy." Chloe said in awe of what she had just heard. His feelings for Lois were so much different from the emotions he held for Lana; that had been an infatuation that became almost an obsession. Deciding that it was time, she asked "Clark have you tried flying since the other day?"

Taken aback by the sudden change of subject, Clark answered "What? Flying? Oh, sorry no, I haven't even thought about it. Why?"

Chloe quickly added "Clark, you need to gain control over your powers. What would happen if you suddenly started to float in the middle of Main Street? You know what you could do? You can try to fly! No one's around." Chloe was not at all surprised at Clark's response. His whole being was trying to unravel the mystery that was Lois Lane.

"You're right Chloe. My parents usually help me gain control of my powers. Let's go outside and see what we can do." Clark said as he got up from the couch. He helped Chloe up and they walked outside. Clark looked around to make sure no one was watching and said "Here we go." He willed himself into the air and nothing happened.

"Clark, did you try?" Chloe asked seeing the perplexed look on Clark's face.

"Yes, but nothing happened. Let me think a second... What happened last time? How did I feel? …I was kissing Lois" Clark said to himself. He tried again, thinking about the kiss this time, trying to relive it in his mind but nothing happened. "I felt so perfect, so whole, and so complete."

Once again he tried to relieve those feelings, still noting. "What else was there?" Chloe asked, trying to get him off the ground.

"I felt a pervasive love; I was suffused with love, my love, her love. We became one great all encompassing love." He said, as he tried once more to remembering the love, the all encompassing love he felt; when he opened his eyes he discovered that he was floating above the barn. He saw Chloe waving and willed himself to land. He landed right next to Chloe, who was beet red. "Chloe are you okay?" Clark asked worried.

"Clark, your feelings trigger your powers?" Chloe asked quietly.

"For some of them, extreme emotions are the initial trigger at first. Later, I learn to just will them to work. You probably remember when I got my heat vision sophomore year. Other powers, like my hearing, come when they are most needed." Clark added shyly.

"During the sex-ed film?" she asked remembering the fire that just appeared on the screen.

"Yes." Clark admitted quietly.

"So fire for lust, flight for love, I wonder if you have any cold powers and what would cause them to activate. Not to mention the ability Kara showed when she wiped that car out of existence." Chloe pondered the implications.

Clark was already a man and still gaining more powers. How many more would be added to his already impressive repertoire? Clark blushed, as soon as Chloe had mentioned lust, remembering that day. Then, when she said love, he blushed even more, realizing he must he spoken aloud his thoughts while trying to fly.

Chloe noticed his reaction and chuckled. After a couple seconds, she said "Come on lover boy, let's keep on practicing." They practiced until Clark could control the speed of his ascent and descent, which was relatively fast.

Clark after landing for the last time said, "Thank you Chloe. (Hey,) why don't you stay tonight? I'll sleep on the sofa, that way we can practice some more tomorrow."

Chloe smiled and replied "Sure, Clark. I would love that." Then they went inside the farmhouse.

The next morning, Chloe had Clark flying an obstacle course. By midmorning, he could fly the obstacle course so fast Chloe could barley see his red tee shirt as he passed by. As he flew his last circuit, Chloe thought 'Clark's a new man this morning. Actually, once he remembered the love that had manifested itself in his first flight and once he had remembered the love that had poured into him from Lois; he had become much more confident of himself.'

He practically radiated an aura of confidence, which she had never seen in Clark. As much as she had loved him, she couldn't help but be awed by the power of his feelings for her cousin. Clark was right. Lois completed him in a way no one else could ever hope to emulate. Lois was going to be awed by the new Clark Kent.

As Clark landed beside her, Chloe said "Clark I get going, I've got a lot of work to do and I still want to see Lois before I leave. I know everything is going to be okay." 

"Thanks for all your help Chloe. Do you want to go on a quick flight?" Clark asked merrily, like a kid with a new toy.

"I would love to Clark, but don't you think Lois should be the first passenger on the Kent Air?" she replied playfully and added "I'll take a rain check. Okay?"

"Sure Chloe anytime." Clark said as he bent down and kissed her on her cheek. "You're a great friend Chloe; I thanks for everything you've done for me."

"Clark, just sweep Lois off her feet tomorrow. She deserves to be happy and I know you'll make her happy." Chloe said honestly as she closed the car door.

As Chloe drove away, Clark thought 'Tomorrow, Lois will know all about me, I'll never have to lie to her again. She may take some time, but I know she loves me. I felt it. It filled me. Someday, she will admit to herself that she does love me, and on that day, my life will be complete.'


	13. Chapter 11 Part I

**Chapter 11 (Part I)**

Clark made sure he had the octagonal key for the fifth time that hour. He was wondering if Lois was going to show up; she hadn't called since he asked her to come over the other day. Clark was about to give up on her when he saw her car pull up to the farm.

His pulse quickened as she got out of her car. He met her by the car and said "I'm glad you decided to come, Lois. I want you to know that I have feelings for you. But before you make up your mind about me, I want you to know everything about me. You are a member of this family; therefore we shouldn't have secrets between us. Did you bring your coat?"

Lois was confused. What was this all about? Was this the Kent secret that Lana was always on him about? She started "Clark, I…"

"Lois, please. Did you bring a coat?" Clark interrupted earnestly.

"Yes, Clark, it's in the trunk. I don't see you dressed for the cold." Lois observed. 

"Let me get that for you. Our first stop is the Kawatche Caves. Would you like me to drive?" Clark asked as he retrieved her coat.

"Why do we have to go anywhere? Why can't you just tell me what you need to tell me?" Lois asked trying to figure out what was going on with Clark.

"Because you'll find it easier to believe if I show you… and I'd like you to meet someone." Clark said matter of factly.

Lois was even more confused. Who did he want her to meet? She decided to do as Clark asked; it would be the quickest way to get this over with. Chloe's insistence that she come was the only reason she had showed up at all. She was still trying to come to grips with the events of the other day.

She would never admit it, but just seeing Clark made her want to kiss him again! She needed to get done with this as soon as possible, because the longer she was with him, the more she tested her will power. How had he become so important to her so quickly?

He had gotten under her defenses and became something she never thought she could have. Yes, she had dated men. Yes, she had slept with men. But, no one had ever become such an important person in her life. Chloe had said 'he could no longer imagine his life without you.' She felt the same; she could no longer imagine her life without him in it. How had he done that?

"Lois, are you okay? We can do this at another time, if you would like." Clark said quietly placing a hand on Lois's shoulder.

His touch sent a jolt through her body. She wanted to do this later, but the evident hurt in his eyes and voice told her otherwise. She knew what he was trying to show her was important to him. She had hurt him enough, so she said "I'm okay, I was just thinking. I'll drive. Get in Smallville."

She was startled to see the change in Clark's attitude after calling him 'Smallville'. The largest smile she had ever seen suddenly appeared. She couldn't believe the power she had over him. Maybe she affected him as much as he affected her.

Neither spoke as they drove to the caves, yet interestingly enough, the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Actually, it was refreshing; both felt calmer and more at ease than they had since the kiss. They were both drawing strength from the other's presence.

As they entered the caves, Clark stated "These drawings by the Kawatche Indians portray the legend of Naman. It tells the story of a man who would fall from the skies in a rain of fire, who would have the strength of ten men, and would be able to start fires from his eyes. Professor Joesph Willowbrook and his daughter Kyla believe …"

"Kyla… isn't that one of the women you had feelings for?" Lois inquired evenly.

"Yes." Clark replied, then added "Kyla and her grandfather believed … I was Naman.

"Why would they believe that?" Lois asked truly curious.

"I fell through the roof to the cave floor without a scratch; and then later Kyla fell off a ledge, I caught her, and protected her as a boulder fell from the ceiling." Clark replied evenly, knowing what was coming next.

"What? That makes no sense! So you saved Kyla; you don't have the strength of ten men, you sure don't start fires with your eyes, and you definitely didn't fall from skies in a rain of fire." Lois claimed positively, sure of herself.

"Well the boulder actually broke against my back. And yes, Lois…" Clark said before being interrupted by a high pitch noise. His hands quickly covered his ears.

Lois quickly rushed over and asked "Smallville, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She was worried; Clark seemed to be in pain. Then she noticed a glowing from his pocket. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing octagonal disc.

The disc seemed to be attracted to something; it was pulling out of her hand. With out warning some of the symbols on the disc began glowing different colors. Lois could only make out three. This shocked Lois into letting go of the disc, but instead of falling, the disc began to spin faster and faster.

Unexpectedly, the disc stopped in mid-air then it traveled toward the wall. Once it reached the wall, the disc embedded itself in a hole in the wall; amazingly the disc fit into the hole perfectly. The symbols etched on the wall around the disc began glowing and then impossibly, they began rotating around the hole with the disc.

As quickly as it began it stopped, three symbols glowed brightly. Then the wall began to move revealing a room that seemed familiar somehow. She saw Clark bend over and remove the disc. "Smallville, are you alright? What was that?" she asked trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"My father, my biological father is calling me." Clark deadpanned, trying to figure out why Jor-el would be calling him.

"Your what?" Lois asked even more confused. 

"Jor-el, my biological father, is calling me. He's the one I want you to meet today. But, if he is summoning me something must be wrong. We have to get to the Fortress quickly." Clark said getting worried.

"Fortress? What fortress Smallville?" Lois asked still trying to grasp the somehow Smallville was in contact with his biological father.

"My true Fortress of Solitude. Lois do you trust me." Clark asked looking into her eyes, while moving them both into the room.

"Smallville, I trust you with my life. Of course I trust you." Lois replied leaving no doubt. She sensed that Clark was on the verge of letting her in on his secret when all this began.

She took his hand to reinforce her statement. "Let's go see this Jor-el." she continued looking into Clark's eyes. She could see fear and loneliness in those green eyes that made her heart ache.

"Lois, you need to put your coat on, it is going to be really cold." Clark said as he helped her into her coat.

Lois pulled a hat, a scarf, and a pair of gloves out of the coat pockets. She put them on. Then she took Clark's hand, and said "I'm here for you Smallville. Let's go."

Clark smiled at her then took the octagonal disc and placed it into the table. A bright light engulfed them. And suddenly the cave was gone.


	14. Chapter 11 Part II

**Chapter 11 (Part II)**

Lois was engulfed in a bright light. When the light subsided, she thought she had been temporarily blinded. All she saw was white, until she saw Clark. Suddenly a wave of freezing cold washed over her as she realized it was pure untouched snow. She was happy Clark had insisted on the coat, but she was still freezing.

She looked over at Clark, and all he was wearing was a tee shirt and a light jacket, which it seemed he was taking off. Clark put his jacket over her shoulders. He turned and said "Welcome to my home away from home, the Fortress of Solitude." as he moved his arm indicating a giant ice structure.

"Smallville, what is that place? It's beautiful. Aren't you cold?" Lois asked thinking she had misheard. She gathered Clark's jacket more tightly around her. 

"I'm fine. Let's get you inside." Clark said as he picked her up in his arms. "Bundle up tightly." add as Clark super sped to the Fortress. Clark put Lois down gently and turned to her. Looking into her eyes, Clark said "Lois, this is a recreation of Kryptonian architecture. My biological parents sent me away before my planet was destroyed."

"Smallville, you mean to say that you're not … human?" Lois said slightly confused. Staring at Clark, she noticed him deflate some.

"Let's go see what Jor-El wants." Clark said despondently. He knew it would be a shock, but he hoped it wouldn't matter. He was pretty sure she would accept him … someday. He just hoped it was sooner and not later.

What? Not human? This has to be some kind of bad joke! But, how did we get here? This 'Fortress' was so … alien. Everything was crystalline, almost like it was grown, instead of being built. Lois's thoughts were so jumbled. Planet destroyed? Not human? Alien?

Upon entering a voice boomed, "Kal-El, we must prepare … Kal-El you brought a human with you?"

"Lois Lane my biological father Jor-El. Jor-El the woman I love Lois Lane. I was bringing her here to tell who I really am, but you summoning me here is causing a problem." Clark stated proudly.

"Kal-El send the human back, we have Kryptonian business. " Kal-El boomed.

"I will not! Anything that you want to tell me, you can say in front of Lois, there will be no more secrets between Lois and me." Clark said defiantly.

Who was this … man in front of her? She couldn't help but be impressed by the way Cla… Kal-El was adamant that their would be no more lies between them. He had called her _the woman he loves_. That brought a smile to her lips.

"As you wish, my son, we must prepare for General Zod. You will need to continue your training. I will give you two earth days and then you must return for training. Do not be late." Jor-El commanded.

Turning towards her, Clark asked her honestly, "Jor-El, I shall return. Lois, do you have any questions? I will answer anything I can. Jor-El, you will answer any question Lois asks."

"Understood" Kal-El stated.

"Who's this General Zod?" Lois asked still confused, but worried about this 'training.'

Clark hesitantly answered "He was the cause of the cataclysm that destroyed Krypton."

"That is essentially correct, but I could expand upon that." Jor-El added.

"Please" Lois added feeling a little silly talking to thin air.

"General Zod was one of Krypton's finest generals, but he felt stifled by the Council of Lords. General Zod felt several of the worlds we studied should have been conquered.

This planet was one of the planets at the top of his list, because of the effects of your yellow sun upon Kryptonians. **_Yellow sun? What did that mean? Lois made a mental note to ask Clark when Jor-El was done with his speech._**

After five years of trying to convince the Council of Lords, he sent his troops into the capitol to seize control of the planet. If not for the honor guards of the noble houses, this planet would be a Kryptonian colony as would many more planets.

When he was finally caught after ten years on conflict, it was simply decided that sentencing him to the Phantom Zone was not an option. _**The Phantom what? Lois mentally asked. ** _The Phantom Zone is a pocket dimension, to which we exile our prisoners. **_Pocket universe? _**An artificial dimension. **_Oh, ok. That makes sense._**

I was one of the scientists that developed a way to exile him to the Phantom Zone without a physical body, in an effort to block any way back into the material plane.

In the years he was imprisoned, there were numerous attempts to free the general by his troops. After his troops heard about the project we were working on, the sabotage began. All space worthy vessels and industries linked with the manufacturing of these vessels were destroyed in one day. **_Then how did Clark get to Earth? She pondered._ **

I started developing the ship to save Kal-El after that day. **_Is he reading my mind? Lois questioned. _**

General Zod's last words were 'If I can not rule Krypton, there will be no Krypton. You will all die and I will rise once again and build a New Krypton as it was meant to be.'

A day after Zod was sent to the Phantom Zone, five ships took off and the devices his men had planted by the planet core went off. The planet tore itself apart within days. General Zod's first objective will be this planet. I am not sure how he will pass back into this plane without a body, but with the actions of the Kryptonian Artificial Intelligence, Brainiac, the only conclusion is Zod is coming." Jor-El stated. 

"Smallville, what does he mean the 'effects of your yellow sun'?" Lois asked right off the bat, so she wouldn't forget while attempting to absorb all the information Jor-El had just passed on.

"Lois, your sun gives me many powers. I am extremely strong, very fast, and nearly invulnerable. I can start fires with my eyes, hear a whisper from more than a football field away, and can see through most any object." Clark stated timidly.

"Is there anything else?" Lois asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. But, it made many of the odd things about Clark make sense.

"Remember our kiss last week? Remember when you said we were flying? Well, we were. Our love made me fly for the first time as Clark Kent." Clark said.

"What do you mean 'as Clark Kent?'" Lois asked truly amazed and puzzled at this … being before her.

"When you found me in the cornfield, I had just been 're-born' as Kal-El. My life as Clark Kent was a blank, I was acting as an automaton of Jor-El." Clark added. Kal-El could fly; once I became Clark again, I lost that power.

"My God, he did that to you! Why?" Lois asked aghast.

"Jor-El has always had a 'destiny' mapped out for me, and I have fought that destiny until now. General Zod cannot be allowed on Earth! The military will not be able to stop him once his powers manifest themselves, and I have no idea what other powers he may develop." Clark said earnestly.

"What was this destiny?" Lois asked.

"I found a message in my ship, which read 'On this third planet from this star Sol, you will be a god among men. They are a flawed race, rule them with strength my son. That is were your greatness lies.' This led me to believe Jor-El wants me to rule over this world. I do not believe it is my place to rule." Clark stated emphatically.

"Kal-El you misinterpreted the message, it is not 'rule them' it is 'guide them.' I would not send you to do what I opposed as a member of the Council of Lords." Jor-El declared.


	15. Chapter 11 Part III

A/N - I must thank **_sepideh9_** for helping me with this story, without her beta-reading this story it would not be nearly as good as it is. She was a tremendous help and her contributions were outstanding. There will be one or two more chapters the we will see the end of this story.

Gunn

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 (Part III)**

Lois brought her hands up to her head, and held them against her temples. She slowly moved backwards until she felt the ice wall hit her back. As she slid down to the ground, she let out a quiet moan.

Clark looked over at Lois, who was sitting against the wall with her hands on her forehead. "You okay Lois?" Clark asked with concern as sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, I just got a dose of information overload" Lois replied shivering slightly.

"Jor-El is there some way; we can raise the temperature in here. Lois is freezing." Clark asked, receiving a small smile from Lois.

"The human's comfort is no concern of mine." Jor-El replied.

"Jor-El! I said raise the temperature or I will! I don't know what effect my heat vision will have on the Fortress." Clark demanded.

"Kal-El, I shall do as you wish." Jor-El conceded, as the temperature quickly became more comfortable.

"Jor-El, whenever Lois, Chloe, or my mom comes; you will make the Fortress a comfortable temperature." Clark demanded.

"Thank you Smallville. It must have been so hard, believing you were sent here to conquer." Lois said trying to imagine how Clark felt.

Clark took Lois's coat, gloves, scarf, and hat. He let her rest a couple of minutes as he found a place to hold the extra clothing. He turned back to Lois and tried to determine how she was taking the news.

After a couple of minutes, she seemed more comfortable with the situation. Clark walked back to her and asked "Lois is there anything else you want to know or would you like to look around? The place is yours."

Lois looked up hesitantly, and asked "Who are you Clark?"

She waited, afraid of his answer. But when he started talking, it wasn't what she expected.

"I'm still the boy you love to rib. The same naïve young man you dropped in that tank at the pep rally. The same boy that became your friend and the man that looks to you for advice, for I know you will be brutally honest…." Lois looked deep into Clark's eyes as he recited his identity to his love.

Lois' hands found her way into Clarks. Still gazing into the deep pools of blue, she saw the devotion, love, truthfulness, adoration, compassion, and joyfulness flicker across his eyes.

"…The same man you have helped become better, just by being you. The identical person that can't wait to see you, and feels a sense of belonging when ever you're around. The same being that told you he loves you. The unchangeable man you have always known. Lois, I am no different now than I was this morning or yesterday … I am and will always be _your Smallville_, Lois." Clark said sincerely and waited for Lois to decide.

His heart was pounding in his chest. He had been genuine, spoke from his heart, and at the same time, was beseeching Lois to be understanding; he was still Clark. After a minute or two of silence a smirk appeared on Lois's face, Clark smiled back relieved.

"Okay Smallville, how long has Chloe known about this?' Lois asked intrigued. She let Clark help her up and they meandered aimlessly, while conversing.

"Well, I don't really know. She told me she knew part of it when, in her words, 'saw me catch a car like a beach ball.' But she didn't know the whole story until the second meteor shower. That's the first time I was transported here and when this grew from the three stone of power." He said, gesturing to the Fortress with his arms.

"She was too close and was transported with me. I had to rush her to a hospital in the Yukon, she was hypothermic. That's when she found out about Krypton and my heritage." Clark said honestly.

"That makes sense; you were the one with a secret." Lois said under her breath.

"What do you mean 'the one with a secret'?" Clark asked puzzled.

"You heard that? … Of course you heard that, you are super boy after all. Oh well, Chloe asked me what would I do if I found out someone's secret right before I went back to school." Lois said playfully.

"I am not a boy!" Clark declared then hesitantly added "What did you tell here?"

"I told her if it was someone she cared about and the secret didn't hurt anyone, don't tell them just be supportive and hopefully they would tell her when they were ready." Lois said proudly.

"Thank you Lois, it would have been difficult if she just came up to me and told me she knew." Clark said. "I hate not being able to tell everyone, but seeing the way people treat the meteor infected people…" His voice faded out as his head drooped down to his chest.

"I understand Clark" Lois said taking his hand. She then proceeded to place her hand on his chin and lifted his head until their eyes were locked. "I'm really glad you trusted me enough to share this with me. Who else knows?"

"My friend Pete, Chloe, and mom are all that know the whole truth. The list of people that know I have powers is a little longer. There's A.C, my friend Bart, and several people I sent to Belle Reve know, but they don't know my heritage." Clark replied steadily gaining confidence.

He then added, "You are the first person I decided to tell, just because I needed you to know the whole truth about me." Looking into her entrancing hazel eyes, Clark felt the burden of his secret lift. "Thank you Lois. Thank you for being in my life, I could never explain all you do for me."

"Smallville, what do you mean? You're the special one – always looking for the good in everyone, always ready to lend a helping hand. You're really amazing." Lois said lost in Clark's blue depths.

"No, Lois. It's you who's amazing. Look at you! Here I am telling you a story that would drive most people away, yet you are still talking to me. You're a courageous woman. You make me feel whole and happy. Just hearing your voice makes my day. I wouldn't trade a single second of the time I spend with you for anything." Clark declared wholeheartedly.

"Smallville, I … I don't know what to say. I can't imagine what is like to be you; so different, yet the same. The fact that you use your abilities to help others says volumes about your humanity. You're more human than most humans." Lois said emotionally.

After a second of pulling herself together, she added "Do you remember anything about your biological parents?"

"I sort of remember my mother's love as they put me into the ship, her name was … is Lara. Actually, my first word was her name." Clark said tearing up. "I'm sorry… I just wish I would remember her."

Lois rested her hand on Clark's cheek, and caressed it. She was about to reply when Jor-El interjected. "I have a record of the launch of your ship. I could play it for you, if you like."

Clark turned back to Lois, a silent communication passes between them. She smiled and said, "Play it."

The Fortress darkened, a three dimensional image appeared. A room much like the one the stood in, yet it had a lived in quality. Benches and tables seemed to be made of the same material as the walls. A small metal spaceship sat alone on a pedestal. Suddenly voices could be heard entering the room.

A man that looked like Clark, with the only difference between the two being that his eyes were grey instead of blue, entered the room carrying a small blue bundle. He was quickly followed by a beautiful woman with Clark's blue eyes. They both seemed worried. "Jor-El, are you sure it's time?" the woman asked.

"From the readings in the lab, we have less than a quarter of a cycle Lara. If we want to save our son, we need to send him now." Jor-El exclaimed. He raised the bundle to his face and kissed Kal-El's forehead. "I will always be there for you, Kal."

He then handed the baby to Lara. "Lara, you know what must be done. I have been blessed to have you in my life. I only wish I could die with you, but I must help our son. The Kent's will do a great job of raising him, but he will need someone to tell him his heritage and to train him in the use of his powers. He will also need to raise the Kryptonian library. I have to go with him to guide him." Jor-El said tearing up. "I will love you forever Lara." He added as he kissed her. Then, he walked over to a metallic disc and stood on it.

Lara looked over at Jor-El; she placed Kal into the ship. Then she turned to Jor-El with tears in her eyes. "Your spirit will be with me always darling. You're all I could have wished for as a husband. My only regret is we will not get to grow old together and watch our son become as great a man as you. That's what General Zod has done to us. At least he has been dealt with and our son will never have to deal with him." Lara said as she walked over to a crystal control panel.

She found a crystal and removed it. Turning it over in her hand she said "I will love you forever darling." as she placed the crystal back in the control panel. A flash of bright light, and instead of Jor-El, a crystal sat on the metallic disc. Lara picked up the crystal, and she kissed it before placing in the spaceship.

She picked Kal-El back up and said "Kal, I will always be with you. When you look into your heart I will be there. I hope you one day find someone as special as your father is to me. Have a great life and make the memory of the Kryptonian people proud. I know you will be a great man, and you will be a light of guidance to the human race to form a better future."

Lara was weeping as she kissed Kal, before placing him back in the ship. She walked back to the crystal console and pushed a crystal into the console. As the ship took off, Lara felt the ground quake. She said "Have a good life Kal, I'll love you, always" as she collapsed to the floor.

The ground shook again and the room began falling apart. The view changed to the ship leaving the atmosphere. A couple of minutes later the planet exploded, rocking the ship in its flight. The room became brighter as the image vanished.

Sometime during the short footage, Lois' hand had fallen from Clark's face, and had landed on her chest, due to astonishment.

Lois was the first to speak, "Wow… I'm sorry Clark." She faced Clark and held his hand. He had tears in his eyes. "Are you alright Clark?" she asked as she brought her hand to his face and wiped away his tears.

"Smallville, Lois. Call me Smallville" Clark said grinning. "I'm fine Lois. Its just I've never seen my parents before." Drawing strength for their contact, he added "I never imagined Jor-El to be so ... loving. He's always been demanding."

"I can relate; look at my father, the General. I remember before my mother died, he was a different man." Lois said trying to empathize. She pulled him closer. "You're mother was beautiful. And you're father looked almost just like you." she said quietly.

"She was wasn't she? She actually reminds me of you. I wish I could have known her." Clark admitted quietly.

"Thank you Smallville. Do you want some time to yourself?" Lois asked.

"No, Lois I'll be okay." Clark said as he absentmindedly stroked her silky locks. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"We need to figure out how to stop this General Zod. Do you know of anything that might help?" Lois asked.

"Well, you and Chloe need to gather some Kryptonite. Black Kryptonite might even help, just make sure that you keep it in a lead box around me. But, I will fight Zod. The Kryptonite is only a last resort. Brainiac is immune to it; I just hope Zod will be effected, otherwise I'll have another weakness he can exploit." Clark said resolutely.

"What's Kryptonite?" Lois asked confused.

"Meteor rocks… pieces of Krypton. Green Kryptonite weakens me and will kill me with continued exposure. Red Kryptonite acts like a drug; it makes me do things without considering the consequences. Black Kryptonite will split me into two people; I hope it might draw out the spirit of Zod from the body it inhabits. And finally, Silver Kryptonite makes me paranoid and makes me see things. There may be more varieties of Kryptonite I haven't come across yet. You realize this information can never get out." Clark replied evenly.

"I understand. When we get back, Chloe and I will stock up on Kryptonite, but you can't ask me not to help Smallville. I won't let you risk your life for all of us, while I sit and wait to see if you survive." Lois declared emphatically.

"Lois, you've been hurt enough by Kryptonians. Please, stay out of it. I couldn't live with myself if you were killed because of me." Clark protested.

"Oh, come on, Clark, why do we go through this? We both know that I'm gonna do what I want." Lois replied playfully, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Then why do you ask?" Clark asked exasperated.

"I'm trying to be nice, Smallville." Lois said, punching Clark's arm in a teasingly manner.

"We'll talk about this later… don't think this is over. Do you wanna know anything else?" Clark asked determinedly.

Lois smiled and said "You're definitely getting smarter Smallville. No, I don't think I could handle any more information. Let's get something to eat; if you like I can make you some of my 'gourmet' PB & J sandwiches."

Clark laughed and replied "I think I have something in the fridge we could eat. I would like you to come with me Tuesday to the portal. I want you to have the key, in case anything happens to me … If something happens to me, you must bring your father here; between him and Jor-El they maybe able to find a way to fight Zod." He retrieved Lois's coat as he spoke.

"Stop talking like that! We'll deal with Zod. Nothing will happen to you, I just found you and I need to see what happens to 'us'." Lois declared. Then, as Clark hadn't said anything, she added "Let's go. Nice meeting you Jor-El, I'll make sure Kal-El is here on time."

"Lois, did you just say us?" Clark asked stunned.

"Well that's up to you Smallville. I'm game if you are." Lois said coyly as she put her coat back on. She mischievously punched Clark and said "Let's go, I'm starving."


	16. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As they emerged for the Kawatche caves, Lois stopped and pulled Clark closer to her. She ran her free hand through his hair and said "Smallville, I'm glad you made us stop the other day. Now I understand, you were right to tell me everything first. I can't say I'm not a little … scared, for lack of a better word. I mean … look, here you are getting ready to go and prepare to save the planet! How am I supposed to feel? You're a hero … no a Superhero and no one will even know."

"Lois, I'm happy no one knows. I'm no hero, I'm only doing what must be done and you would do the same. I have to do this. It's my people that are threatening your planet. You've seen what they did to Krypton. I can't allow them to do that here, nor can I allow them to subjugate the people of earth. Earth has been great for me, it's been my home. I may not have been born here, but it is my home." Clark declared.

Lois smiled. "Smallville, you really are a boy scout. Most people only worry about themselves. You are always putting your life on the line for others. You may not die; but if the wrong person found out your secret, your life would never be your own." Lois declared exasperated.

"This brings up a good point. What are we going to do about you? We need some kind of disguise just in case your battle with Zod occurs where people can see you. The press would have a field day reporting your exploits! Chloe's instinct and conscious would be at war. Telling your story could make her career." Lois stated amazed at Chloe's discretion. When she saw Clark's smile faltering she quickly added "Not that she would betray you."

Clark's smile faded some more as he said "No Lois, I just never thought of it like that. Chloe is a reporter and I'm proof of extra-terrestrial life. I truly am the story of a lifetime. Well, all I can do is make sure she gets the first exclusive, if I get caught using my abilities." Clark let out a sigh and continued "About the disguise, do you really think I need one?"

"Smallville believe me, you want something that will hide that face of yours." Lois stated as she patted his cheek.

"Lois is my face that bad?" Clark joked, using a hurt tone.

"Smallville, one look at that face and every woman will fall madly in love with you." Lois said playfully.

"So that's why you love me?" Clark queried impishly.

"Smallville, let's just get home." Lois said ending the banter with a punch to Clark's shoulder.

The ride home was quiet, both of them silently enjoying the other's company. Lois had her head on Clark's shoulder reveling in that fact, that Clark Kent was the man she cared more for than any other.

After all the other relationships she had, it was an alien that won her heart. But what an alien; he was as she had told him earlier that day, more human than anyone else she knew. And he loved her! Though it scared her.

All of the sudden, to find such a person was right under her nose, then to have him go off to save the world – to _really_ save the world. It made her regret all the time they had lost, but that was over and done.

The only thing she could do is make sure she didn't waste another second. As they pulled into the Kent farm, she allowed him to help her out of the car and then pulled him into a long kiss.

It was more powerful than their initial kiss. They were as two birds with one flight. Their lips pressed upon each other's would ensure their own world. Their kisses would write the song of love. Her lips were sweeter than sugar; he could remain in lip-lock all day. No one else existed, only them, until they were interrupted.

"Clark, honey, whe … Oh sorry!" Martha stammered as she stood amazed. Not only were Clark and Lois kissing, but they were floating several feet in the air.

"Sorry Mrs. Kent" Lois said blushing. As she tried to disengage from Clark she finally noticed her position and grabbed Clark again adding "How about you get us back on the ground Smallville?"

Clark landed blushing bright red. "Hi mom, we all need to talk."

Martha escorted them into the kitchen, noticing that their hands were intertwined the entire trip. As they got to the kitchen Martha said "So, Lois I see you found your 'good' guy." Lois blushed furiously.

Martha added "Don't get me wrong Lois, I love that you and Clark are together. It just seems so sudden."

"Mom, I love Lois. She knows all about me, actually we just got back from the Fortress." Clark said.

Noticing Martha's surprise, Lois added "Mrs. Kent, I love Clark too."

Clark interrupted "Lois, you're family. What did we talk about?"

"Sorry." Lois said as she squeezed Clark's hand then added "Mom, a lot has happened this week. We should start from the beginning." Between the two love birds, they told Martha everything that happened. She saw them both tear up as the two shared their reaction to that first kiss.

Martha was proud of Clark for his actions. After they caught her up, Martha engulfed both in a hug and said "I am so proud of both of you."

Clark turned to Lois, and said "Lois please call Chloe and tell her we'll be there shortly." He kissed her cheek as he added "I need to ask mom something. " Lois walked into the living room as Clark talked to Martha.

Clark joined Lois and took her hand, looking in her eyes he said "Lois, we want you to move back to the farm. I'm going to be gone and mom could use the company. I'll move you out before I leave, if that's all right with you."

"Smallville, I would love to keep mom company." She said with a small glimmer in her eyes. "We'll be a great help to each other. Your leaving is going to be hard on all of us. Did you come up with an excuse yet?" Lois asked quietly squeezing Clark's hand.

"Yes, mom's going to say my Aunt Minerva is sick and she sent me to be with her in the hospital." Clark said pulling Lois in and holding her tightly. "I'm sorry I need to leave so soon, but you know what's at stake." Clark whispered into her ear.

Lois kissed Clark then said quietly "I really do love you Smallville. I'll be okay. You just better come back, or I'll kill you!" She added playfully cupping his cheek with her palm.

Clark put his hand over hers and replied "I'll always come back to you Lois." He lifted her hand and kissed her palm. Clark excused himself and went upstairs. When he returned he had a jacket and was hanging up his cell.

He draped his jacket over Lois's shoulders and led her by the hand outside. He cradled her in his arms and asked "Are you ready?" Lois nodded yes. Clark turned to Martha and said "We'll be back later, mom" as they slowly ascended into the sky.

Martha watched in amazement as her son and his new girlfriend flew away. She called after them "Be careful you two."


	17. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lois was enjoying the ride, watching the landscape as they serenely passed over, the wind in her hair, whipping it behind her. It felt amazing, so amazing that it wasn't till after Metropolis was a speck behind them that she realized they were still flying. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Clark looked at her and replied playfully "You're always complaining that 'the pizza in Metropolis doesn't hold a candle to Bean town.' So, we're going to Chicago to get some pizza. You're going to have to tell me what pizzeria to go to once we get there."

"I think I'm going to like having you as a boyfriend. I get to eat at all my favorite places and never leave home." Lois responded impishly.

"Anything to please the lovely Miss Lane." Clark snapped as if commanded.

They picked up two large pies, Lois' favorites. She had questioned Clark when he had ordered two, but all he would tell her was it probably still was not enough. They flew back to Chloe's dorm where Clark set up the pies in one of the study rooms, while Lois brought Chloe into the room with her.

As soon as Lois entered the room, she and Clark embraced and kissed. Clark quietly said "I missed you." as Lois giggled. Chloe was amazed at the change in their relationship. A great smile played on her face as she heard Clark's remark.

When she heard Lois giggling, she was stunned; Lois had not been so carefree since she was a child. Chloe cleared her throat and coyly asked "Are you sure you want me in here? It looks like you two might want to be alone."

Clark blushed and quickly kissed Chloe's cheek, and then he added "Of course we want you here. There's much to discuss, but first if you two beautiful women can do without me for a few minutes I have a couple of errands to run."

Lois's smile faltered as she said "You're leaving so soon?"

Clark took her hand in his and kissed it, and then replied soothingly "I'll be right back. I just need to get the rest of our group. Don't worry I'll be back soon." He kissed Lois again, and then super sped out, leaving a small vacuum in his wake.

Chloe turned to Lois and inquired, "The rest of our group?"

Lois shook her head and said "He didn't tell me. When we picked up the pizza, he ordered two. When I questioned him about it he said it may still not be enough. Who he was talking about I don't know."

Chloe smiled and hugged Lois. Then she added excitedly "You love him! Tell me all about it." They spoke how Lois felt about Clark and about what happened at the Fortress. Lois didn't tell Chloe about Clark's imminent training or about Zod. She wanted Clark there for that.

Barely ten minutes later, the door opened. "Chloe, it's so good to see you again" said the young man that entered. He hugged then kissed Chloe on the cheek, and then he turned to Lois smiling. "You must be Lois, I've heard all about you. I'm Pete Ross one of Clark's first friends." the man said extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you Pete, Smallville told me a little about you. Is he here?" Lois queried anxiously.

"Smallville?" Pete said confused.

"That's Lois's pet name for Clark. It's great to see you too, Pete. But, is Clark here with you?" Chloe said glowing.

"Yes, he picked my up and flew me here … I can't get over the fact that he can fly now. He called me earlier and said we needed to talk. He picked me up from my dorm at Princeton and brought me here. He met someone outside and directed me here. He said he would be up a minute." Pete said.

A minute later; Clark entered the room, followed by another man. Clark took Lois's had and pulled her to him; enveloping her in his embrace. "I told you I wouldn't be long." Clark kissed Lois, when they parted he shook his head and said "Where are my manners, Lois this is my friend Bart, Bart Allen. And I assume you already met Pete." Clark continued the introductions.

After all the introductions, Bart pulled a bouquet of tulips from behind his back and crossed over to Chloe. "Your favorite flower; it's great to see you again, Chloe." Bart said as he kissed Chloe's hand. Chloe bushed bright red and Lois hid a giggle behind a hand. It was good to see two handsome young men so taken with her cousin.

Clark broke the silence that had descended, "Let's eat. Lois and I need to tell you all something" Clark said looking at Lois, a silent communication passed between them that she hadn't told anyone about the situation they were about to embark on.

Clark enjoyed having all his best friends together, it was even better now that Lois and he had resolved their feelings for each other. After an hour of catching up, Chloe broke the happy tension.

"Clark, what happened today at the Fortress? I could tell Lois was holding something important back; as happy as you two seem, there seems to be some sadness between you both. I, for one, want to know why all of a sudden you brought us all together."

Clark looked at Lois, but before they could say anything, Pete asked "the Fortress? I assume Chloe's not referring to your loft."

Clark squeezed Lois's hand visibly drawing strength from the connection then said "Pete a lot has happened this year that I haven't got to tell you." Clark turned to Bart and added "Bart, I didn't tell you the whole truth about myself when we met, what you are about to hear must not leave this room. Is that okay with you?"

Bart nodded, suddenly feeling the atmosphere becoming a smothering tension. Clark told the second person today his secret. He also told Pete about the stones and the Fortress of Solitude.

Only Clark was not surprised by the easy acceptance Bart showed at the revelation. Chloe found it hard to believe, Bart wasn't floored by Clark's true heritage. The fact she had only met him once before and that Clark rarely spoke about him, yet he was here among Clark's most trusted friends was puzzling.

There must be something she was not seeing; she decided right there and then she was going to find out why Bart was so special to Clark.

After bringing Bart up top speed on Clark's heritage, Clark and Lois told them everything that happened in the Fortress. Everyone was shocked that Clark was going away in two days to train to beat Zod. Chloe told the story of helping Clark destroy Brainiac the last time he tried to bring Zod to Earth.

Clark went over his plan that they gather Green and Black Kryptonite to use if he fails. All objected that Clark was determined to face Zod by himself. But, Clark was adamant; he told them "I'm sorry, but none of you must be anywhere near our battle. I will need all my concentration fighting Zod. I can't be worried about Zod hurting one of you. The battle could be fierce and I couldn't live with myself if one of you is hurt. Please, you guys must understand I must do this myself. I only ask you to prepare … in case … I fail." He finished quietly as he dropped his head down.

After many objections, they finally reluctantly agreed. Clark squeezed Lois's hand and excused himself and Bart for a second. He kissed Lois on the cheek as he left the room with Bart.

* * *

"Bart, I must ask for a favor. If I fail, you must save my friends and my mother. Bring them somewhere and plan a way to destroy Zod. I know this would mean revealing your powers, but the fate of the world is at stake." Clark stated gravely.

"No prob. I get your drift. You sure you don't need me to help you against this Zod?" Bart asked.

"I thought about it, but Zod won't know about your powers. That may be what turns the tide if I fail." Clark said thoughtfully.

* * *

As soon as Clark and Bart left, Chloe asked "Does anyone know anything about Bart?" Lois and Pete shook their heads. "Doesn't it seem funny that he had to tell Bart his secret today? And why did it not seem to surprise him? And what's with the private meeting?" Chloe asked in rapid succession.

"Clark told me, Bart already knew about some of his powers, just not about his heritage." Lois said

"Well, I knew he had powers, but when he told me it still shocked me. But, I see your point. I just can't help feeling that there's something special about Bart." Chloe concluded.

Just then Clark came back into the room. "Bart said to tell you all bye. I've got a sheet here for each of you with everyone's phone numbers. Lois will have the key to the Fortress, if any of you hear anything suspicious call her at the farm. She'll be staying with my mom. She can alert me if something happens. It's getting late if you are ready, I'll bring Pete back to his dorm and then come back for Lois."

Clark handed out the phone lists and takes Pete home, then came back for Lois. The cousins hugged goodbye then Clark kissed Chloe goodbye. Their trip back to the farm was uneventful.

As soon as they landed, Lois grabbed Clark's hand and asks "Why is Bart special?"

Clark looked Lois in the eye and said "Lois, I would tell you if I could; but it is not my secret to tell. I hope you understand."

"I think I do Smallville, and I appreciate your keeping your friends secret." Lois replied squeezing his hand to let him know she really did understand. She added, "Let's see how mom is doing."


	18. Chapter 14 Part I

**A/N -** I would like to thank Sep sepideh9) for all her help with this story, without her I have no doubt this story would have not been as enjoyable. I would also like to thank Sana for her input and help. Most of all I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story; you are what makes me strive to make the story better. This story is scheduled for 15 chapters, much more than I originally thought. But, I have promised a sequel to resolve the confrontation with Zod; so be patient and I will start it as soon as I have enough of the story sorted out.

Gunn**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 (Part I)

Lois awoke the next morning in Clark's bed hugging the extra pillow. She couldn't resist drawing in a deep breath, inhaling his scent. She was wearing one of his famous plaid shirts. She had always felt safe here; she had just never associated that feeling to Clark. Now she knew it was his scent and the feel of his shirts that made her feel this way.

She reflected on the scene last night when she had asked him to join her in his room. Smallville had blushed so red, she broke out laughing. Even after she assured him nothing would happen, he still refused. Clark was adamant she should move into his room and he could sleep on the sofa.

She inhaled his scent from the pillow one last time as she sat up in the bed. She quickly brushed her teeth and quietly went downstairs, where she found Clark floating above the sofa. She ran her hand through his dark locks; as her hand passed through his hair she could hear him softly call her name.

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She opened the door letting Shelby into the yard. Suddenly she heard Clark crying her name "Lois … Lois … NO!" she dropped her glass. Clark's flight abruptly ended dropping him onto the sofa. The legs of the sofa broke at the same second as the glass hit the floor. Lois ran to his side, as he began calling her name, a longing desperation in his voice. "Clark, I'm right here" she cried, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around his head. "I'm right here. Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay" she repeated softy holding him.

Clark opened his eyes and took in her visage. "Lois, thank God! I thought Zod had killed you. I was too weak and he made me watch as he tortured you." Clark said softly tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It was only a dream. I'm right here." she repeated tearing up herself. The agony in his voice was something she had never heard from him before. She didn't know how, but right then, she decided she would save him. He was always saving people and now it was his turn to be rescued. Lois made certain that from that moment on, she would do all in her power to never hear that agony in his voice again.

Martha came running down the stairs, to hear Clark say "Lois, promise me you won't go up against Zod. Promise me to stay clear of Zod. I couldn't stand losing you." His voice was a whisper as he added "Only if ... I don't come back…if I…"

Lois put a finger over his lips, stopping him. "I promise … but, only if you promise no more of this talk. You promised me yesterday that you would always come back to me; and I'm going to hold you to that, Smallville." Lois said soothingly. Then she kissed him, silencing him. A pregnant silence descended.

Martha wiped the tears from her eyes as she asked "Who want's some buttermilk pancakes?" effectively breaking the silence and brightening the atmosphere.

"I would love some pancakes, Mrs. K" said Bart opening the kitchen door. "Hey Clark … I didn't mean to intrude" he added noticing Lois and Clark's situation.

"It's alright Bart. I just had a bad dream." Clark replied. "I'll get you a chair Bart" Clark said kissing the palm of Lois' hand before standing up. He helped Lois up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"So Bart, what are you doing now?" Martha asked pointedly, effectively diverting Bart's attention as Clark and Lois wiped away each other's tears.

"Clark hasn't told you?" Bart asked surprised. A satisfied smile crossed his face as he said "I'm doing quite well, thanks to Clark here." Slapping Clark on the back as he held out Bart's chair waiting for him to sit, he added "Clark nagged me enough that I finally saw the error of my old ways. My stealing days are over." Bart actually laughed when he saw the look of surprise on Lois's face as she set down glasses of juice in front of each chair.

"Lois, I take it our alien friend never told you how we met?" Bart asked amused. While Lois shook her head and began to sit in the chair Clark pulled out for her, Bart continued "I picked Mr. Kent's wallet and our resourceful alien here tracked me down."

Lois's expression changed to one of outrage as her voice took on an icy edge as she said "You stole from dad, and now you and Clark are friends?" Once again gaining her feet, Lois towered over Bart menacingly.

"Lois, it's all right. He saved dad's life and that was in the past. He's not that person any more, we all deserve a second chance; dad taught me that." Clark said slowly easing Lois back into her chair.

"Well, you know Clark, always seeing the good in people. I just was happy looking out for number one, then over time Clark convinced me I was better than that. So, I did what came natural … I started a courier service. When I outgrew that, it became a same day delivery service. I started in Central City, now we're in six of the largest cities in the country. We're doing well if I do say so myself. I've almost paid off all my debts for starting the business in a little more than a year."

"That's wonderful Bart. I'm glad Clark got you to see the light." Martha said beaming at her son as he helped her sit at the table.

"Who would loan you money? A start-up like that has to be expensive." Lois asked truly bewildered.

"One of my first clients, outside of Central City that is, Bruce Wayne." Bart said in a self satisfied tone, while helping himself to a generous pile on pancakes and what looked like half the bacon.

"You know Bruce Wayne? Such a tragedy about his folks." Martha said.

"He's pretty grave really. He was impressed that he received his package so quickly, so he asked me about the company. After a little talk, he gave me a million dollars for startup money. I'm proud to say I only owe less than two hundred thousand dollars in fourteen months." Bart bragged.

"Wow, you are doing great Bart. You never told me you were doing that good." Clark said awed, watching Bart help himself to another stack of pancakes.

"What can I say? I picked the right business. 'Nobody beats BA Quick Courier; we get in there in a Flash.'" Bart exclaimed grinning ear to ear. "But enough about me, I came to ask about this kryptonite. Where do I find it?" Bart asked suddenly.

"Kryptonite? …" Martha asked so surprised she was actually talking around the food she had just put in her mouth. Ignoring Clark's chuckling behind the hand that suddenly covered his mouth she added "What are you kids going to do with Kryptonite?" looking directly at Clark.

Clark had the decency to blush, as he quietly said "That's the one thing we didn't tell you yesterday. I want you, all of you, to keep some Kryptonite with you at all times. Just make sure it's shielded, I don't want any of you to get Kryptonite poisoning."

"Poisoning?" Bart asked with a slight hesitation, right before he took the last of the bacon.

Clark picked up a couple slices of bread and asked "Anyone want some toast?" Only Lois said yes, so Clark toasted the bread with his heat vision while saying "It has happened, but only with prolonged exposure to purified Kryptonite. I just don't want any of you taking chances. So, make sure any Kryptonite you have is encased in lead. Okay?" Clark passed Lois her toast adding "Be careful, it's still hot."

"Clark, that was way cool." Bart said watching Clark toast his own bread.

"It's nothing Bart, but as for the Kryptonite" Clark said casually. Then he added in a coy tone "Chloe is your girl, she knows more about Kryptonite than I do." winking to Bart.

"I could definitely be persuaded to visit the lovely Chloe." Bart said playfully taking the last of the pancakes.

"Slow down there speedy, you expect to drop out of nowhere and put the moves on my cousin?" Lois asked in here best drill instructor tone. Her stern expression softens when she added "She deserves the best. If you hurt her, I'll kill you. Understand?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am" Bart replied imitating the recruits he watches on television.

"Bart, she's serious." Clark said quietly as he leaned towards Bart.

"Damn Skippy. She's my cousin and we Lane's take family seriously." Lois added looking into Clark's eyes. A fleeting message passed between them, saying the Kent's were now Lane's.

"Teenagers" Martha said softly laughing. "I had forgotten how wonderful it was having you around."

Clark got up and started clearing the table as Bart and Lois discussed Bart's 'intentions' with Chloe. After he finished, he asked if he and Lois could be excused for a moment. Clark led Lois back to the living room and quietly said "Lois, I really wanted tomorrow to be only you and me, but I'm beginning to think that's selfish. Do you think we should invite everyone to the Fortress? You can be the last to leave; I want you by my side till the last second. We'll have to do it at night, so no one would notice. But, I think they deserve to be with us, since we'll all be fighting this together."

"Smallville, of course they can come. I agree; we should all see you off and don't worry about me, I'll be stuck to you like glue until…" Lois said reassuringly until the end when she began tearing up.

"Lois, all my life I kept waiting for this incredible feeling of connection. You know, like I was exactly where I belonged, but that's only happened to me once in my life." Clark said quietly kissing her tears away.

"When?" Lois asked still with her eyes shut.

"The day I met you." Clark said emotionally holding her chin looking directly into her eyes barely an inch apart.

"For a spaceman, you are the most romantic person I've ever known. Earth guys don't stand a chance against you." Lois replied hugging him fiercely.

"Lois, I gave you my word; I will come back to you, scout's honor." Clark ended playfully.

Lois pulled him in for a long kiss and said "You better." before kissing him again.

Bart and Martha walked in and Bart joked "Hey, you two why don't you get a room?"

Lois picked up a throw pillow and hummed it at Bart, who caught it without seeming to move. Everyone had a quiet laugh as Clark kissed Lois again.

"Lois and I decided we want all of you to go with us to the Fortress tomorrow. We can all meet here for dinner; I pick us up 'something special.'" Clark said winking at Lois who beamed with delight. He then added "We just need to see if I can arrange a way for Pete to get home"

Bart happily chimed in "I can take care of that. I'll get him a plane, if you like I can even bring him to Metroplois and if Chloe feels like it she can drive us to the farm, that way everyone can get back home."

"No, Bart that would be too expensive." Clark objected immediately.

"What do you mean? I'll just pop in and ask Bruce to loan me one of the Wayne Enterprise jets. I'll even tell him to call me if he hears anything funny in the future." Bart said nonchalantly.

"Bart, you can't..." Clark began before he was interrupted by Bart.

"Don't worry; I wasn't going to tell him anything. Bruce always asks me what I hear on the streets. Hell, most of our first conversation was about my 'criminal' past. Bruce likes to be informed of criminal activity. I guess that can happen when a simple mugging becomes a double murder of your parents right in front of you. I think he's almost obsessed with crime and criminals. Believe me, I'll just tell him I heard some strange rumors of some crazy stuff about to go down; he won't bat an eye."

"Okay, if you think you can do it, go ahead. Another set of ears could be useful." Clark said after thinking it over for a minute.

"Well, I better get going if I am going to meet Chloe for lunch. Thanks for the great breakfast Mrs. K. I'll see all of you tomorrow." Bart said as he opened the door. Everyone wished Bart bye as he departed.

Lois turned to see everyone and said "I think I like him, he's got spunk. Chloe better watch out, he seems to know what he wants" she turned to Clark while she added playfully "unlike some people who take two years to admit what they want."

"I seem to remember that went both ways Miss Lane." Clark said imitating Lois's trademark smirk.

Martha laughed and said "You two … you were made for each other."


	19. Chapter 14 Part II

A/N - I want to thank Sep for all her help bringing this story to life, without her this story would have never been. And I would like to welcome Sana, who has been an enormous help in forming the sequel. I have been having trouble finishing this story; I keep imagining things for the sequel instead of the ending of this story. Starting with this chapter Sana will be one of my Betas. For all my readers; I would like to apologize for the break in updates; I hope to finish this story very shortly. The sequel as of right now will be about a month in prep before it starts getting posted. I hope you like this installment, and once again I would like to apologize for the lack of updates for the past two weeks.

**Crack The Bank!**

I live for Operation: Piggy Bank!

Gunn

* * *

**Chapter 14 (Part II)**

After breakfast, Clark drove Lois to her apartment in the family truck and parked in the back of the Talon. They had ridden in a comfortable silence with Lois leaning on Clark's shoulder, enjoying this quiet time together. She reveled in his masculine country scent.

For his part, Clark was actively memorizing everything about Lois. Her clean and simple scent, the little brown streaks in her otherwise green eyes, the slow steady beat of her heart, and even the tempo of her breathing. He was acutely aware of his impending training and was trying to remember everything about Lois.

Clark had asked Lois to pack her possessions as he brought her larger items downstairs to the back door. Each time Clark would re-enter the room, Lois would look up and give him a sweet smile that would make his heart do flip-flops in his chest. He would then blow her a kiss followed by a huge smile. After several trips, all that as left were the small things Lois was packing, so Clark asked if there was any thing else he could do.

"Just sit here by me and talk to me," Lois replied, indicating the floor right next to her.

Clark settled down comfortably and watched as Lois continued to pack.

"Well Smallville, aren't you going to say something?" Lois looked over at him with a smile.

"I love you," Clark said almost speculatively, a bit unsure of what she expected him to say.

"Could you say that with any less conviction, Smallville" Lois replied mockingly. And then quickly added, "And on the subject of love, while it was incredibly sweet; I think you hated me when we first met."

Lois looked directly into Clark's eyes daring him to tell her she was wrong.

"No -- I never hated you. Don't you remember? I said that I felt a connection, a feeling of belonging. You even asked me once, what I considered myself," Clark said, recalling that day two years ago.

"You said 'you were an outsider.' I remember, but what does that have to do with this 'connection?'" Lois asked, intrigued. She rolled her eyes - never had she had met a man who wanted to tell her so much about himself and his feelings.

"That's right, now you know why I felt I never really fit in; I always had to lie. But, then you came into my life. Even as Kal-El you had some power over me; my mother had to tell me she could help me find the sign that I was waiting for to get me to co-operate with her. But, you …I followed you because it seemed right. Even later, after my mom freed me, there was a connection to you that I didn't want to admit. Lana even saw the connection, she thought that we had a relationship from the first time she saw us together." Clark admitted, having a hard time putting into words what was in his heart.

"So…Lana, huh, what did she say?" Lois asked her curiosity piqued

Clark laughed quietly then said "Lana said she had thought it would take longer for us to move on."

Lois laughed heartily, and then said, "You moved on, that's good."

She laughed some more before adding "You had to almost be knocked down and dragged out of that train wreck."

"I know. I just thought if I tried hard enough, I could make it work. I had imagined her and me together for so long, I didn't really see anyone else as an option." Clark replied quietly, fixing his gaze on a worn spot on the carpet, while avoiding Lois' inquisitive eyes.

Lois looked him over thoughtfully. "Okay, but I seem to remember a certain wife of yours, which made you forget all about Lana."

Clark sighed and glanced towards her, a look of pain in his eyes. "Lois, I'd rather not go there - I still miss her. She accepted me and made me feel whole in a way no one else had."

Lois held back a smile. She pretended to be offended, replying in a dejected tone, "So, apparently, I have competition for that heart of yours."

Clark's whole countenance changed, his eyes darted to hers. He let out a sigh when he saw the playful mirth dancing in their hazel depths. He shook his head. "You seem to derive some perverse pleasure from making me uncomfortable, Lois. Always with the little digs about me; but you know what, I wouldn't have it any other way. But to answer your question; no Lois, you alone have my heart. But I do love her. I also love Chloe and Lana, just as you would love anyone who's had a big impact on your life."

Clark leaned forward and grasped both of her hands in his own, still lost in her eyes. He spoke quietly from the depths of his heart. "You, Lois, I can't explain. Somehow when I'm with you, all is right with the world. I can't put into words the depth of the connection I feel for you. It's as if you hold the last piece of the puzzle that is my life. On some level, I think you feel it too."

Lois tugged on his hands and bringing his palms up to her lips, she kissed them gently. She nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak.

"When my parents asked why Alicia, I told them she made me feel special and normal at the same time. But you, Lois Lane, you make me feel loved and accepted. I finally accept that I'm not 'normal' and that's because of you. You've always accepted me as I am; when I screwed up, you let me know. You, Lois, are unique and I've always envied you."

Lois was startled by this last statement. "Envied me? Why? I'm nothing special. Hell, I didn't graduate high school, I got booted out of college, and I was happiest as a muffin peddler."

Clark laughed, released her hands and placed his on either cheek gently ensuring that they would be looking each other in the eye. They were gazing into each other's eyes when he said "Lois, you have such a strong character, your love of family and friends, and your willingness to dive right in to do what you think is right. These are all qualities to be envied. I've been drawing strength from you for a while now. I've always wanted to be normal. While I'm anything but normal, you on the other hand accept who you are and make the most of that. So I'll be taking a page from your book and will try to accept myself for who I am."

"Well, Smallville, that's what I'm here for – to teach you how to be a better person. I'm all about helping other people better themselves." Lois winked at him. "It keeps from having to focus on my own faults."

Clark laughed. "Lois Lane? Faults? Never – you're perfect the way you are."

Lois smiled at that, but then suddenly became more somber. "Clark, honestly, you're my best friend. Until I met you, I never had a best friend – other than Chloe, of course. Truthfully, I never even had a friend."

"Well you have me, now and forever. I'm proud to call you a friend and overwhelmed that you honor me by being my _girlfriend_." Clark said earnestly.

Lois pulled Clark into a tight embrace and whispered in his ear "And you have me, now and always."

Clark held her for a moment and kissed the top of her head, pulling back slightly. "You know, Lois, this is odd for me. I've always been alone. I have my parents, but no one really knows what it's like to be me." Clark said quietly.

"Tell me, please." Lois took his hand and squeezed gently. She put their intertwined hands on his cheek and repeated, "Please tell me."

Clark pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed each of her fingers. "My abilities are normal for me. It's not like I decide to go super speed, I have to decide not to. It's like that time you had your memory repo –I love your colorful descriptions, by the way." Clark added and shot her a grin before continuing. "Anyway, Chloe brought me to the farm and I tried to open the door and ripped it off its hinges because I didn't consciously pull on the door with a slight tug. I do it almost subconsciously now, but if I lost that control …."

"Clark," Lois interrupted, "I know, it must be so hard. And I can't promise I'll ever know exactly what you're going through, but I can tell you this – I'll always be here for you, no matter what." She lovingly stroked the side of his face and smiled. "I'll always be here to kick your butt and make sure you never lose control – I'll try to understand any way I can."

"I know, Lois, and I couldn't ask for anything more than that." Clark's throat tightened with love for the woman in front of him.

After opening the Talon for the day, Lois went up to her apartment to finish packing everything with Clark's help. They brought the rest of her belongings down; Lois spoke to the girls working the counter, while Clark loaded the truck. Lois joined him in the truck after a few minutes and after a quick kiss they headed back to the farm.

Martha had lunch ready when they drove up. As they ate, Martha asked what plans they had for the rest of the day. They said they had no plans other than to move Lois into her room. Martha asked if they could spend some time together later that evening and they all agreed that it would be just the three of them for dinner so they could do whatever she wanted afterward.

After lunch, Lois directed Clark on what to move into the room Quite surprisingly, she became incredibly upset when she found that all of Clark's flannel shirts had been moved to the loft. Martha explained that's where they were storing everything they didn't move into her room. and what of Clark's she didn't need. Clark laughed when he saw Lois bringing the flannel back to the room.

"I thought you hated all my flannel," he pointed out, with a grin.

"I need something to remind me of you while …" Lois started but, couldn't finish. She had promised herself, she would be strong until it was time for him to leave.

Clark noticed the change in her attitude and timber of her voice; he sped to her side and held her. Tenderly he said "I'm really sorry, I was just kidding around. You're welcome to anything of mine. I know … I'll miss you, too."

They stood and held each other for a couple more minutes.

They spent the rest of the afternoon telling each other stories of their past. Clark told her about the first time he got each of his abilities. Lois told him about all the different places she had lived. He told her about his adventures. She told him about her mother. Each traded stories, laughs, and tears; trying to forget about their impending separation. The day passed quickly, before they knew it Martha was calling them in for dinner.

Martha had made all Clark's favorites; dinner passed amiably, everyone keenly aware that this was one of the last times they would have to themselves. Conversation was light and jovial as they ate. After they finished dinner, they sat down in the living room and spoke of Clark's childhood once again. Martha told them of her memories of Clark's early years, she also told them of Jonathan and her fears and hopes for Clark. After a couple hours, Martha bid them goodnight and went to get ready for bed.

Neither wanted to sleep, each wanted to be with the other for as long as possible, so they sat on the porch and basked in each other's presence. After a short while, Clark rose and offered his hand to Lois.

"I believe I owe you a dance." Clark said as Lois stood, leading her away from the porch.

Lois laughed quietly remembering that night, the night of his prom.

"I thought that was Lana's dance," she replied playfully.

Clark looked her in the eyes as they stopped in the drive and replied wistfully, "A mistake I hope to rectify, with your permission."

Clark bowed deeply with a flourish of his right arm as he asked, "Miss Lane, would you care to dance?"

Lois giggled at the juxtaposition of the formality of his request and his casual attire, but she quieted and answered in an equally formal tone, "I would be delighted to Mr. Kent."

Clark rose and positioned himself correctly and started a slow waltz.

Lois, while impressed, playfully rebuked, "Smallville, this would be easier with music."

Clark responded in an earnest tone as he dipped her, "Lois, my heart sings when you're around. I don't need any other music than the rhythm of my heart."

Clark changed styles without a missing a beat, slowly increasing the tempo.

Lois was truly amazed as they began a very flirtatious rumba; she had rarely ever seen Clark so confident. She was barely keeping up with him as he spun her and had her all but touching the ground in the resulting dip.

As he brought her back to the starting position, Lois closed the slight gap and kissed him; then said breathlessly, "That was amazing Smallville, where did you learn that?"

Clark replied earnestly "Mom taught me. I never really danced like that though; I usually did one dance at a time. You just inspire me, Lois. Let's try something else." Clark wrapped both his arms around her.

"Put your feet on mine, like during a father daughter dance." Clark instructed, as he held her tightly. He began rising, taking her with him as they swayed gently in mid-air. Lois looked around at the clear, starry night. "You know, just when I think I know everything there is to know about you, you take my breath away with something new."

Clark responded before he took her lips with his own "Good, because that's exactly how I feel every single time I see you."

Martha looked out to see them dancing framed by the moon. She quietly closed the door, remembering what is was like to be so young and in love; she only wished that Jonathan could see them now. Suddenly, a warmth spread through her, and then she knew in her heart – he did see them. And he was happy.


	20. Chapter 15 Part I

A/N -It has been quite awhile since I upated this story. This section is still in the Beta process. So I decided, I would give you a sneak peek. When my Betas and I have finished, I will modify this section. I hope you like it.

Gunn

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 (Part I)**

The morning sun streamed in through the window in the loft and slowly crept across the floor until it fell upon Lois's face. Lois tried to roll over, only to find herself pinned. She opened her eyes to find herself in Clark's arms.

Last night suddenly came back to her; she had decided she would just lay here with Clark till she fell asleep. Knowing Clark he would have chosen the couch again, but if they fell asleep here they would be together. She looked up at Clark and wondered, not for the first time; how she could have ever not seen what an incredible man he was.

She lay there watching him sleep wondering, what is going to be like without him. They had only really just redefined their relationship; but, the idea of his absence sent chills through out her body. Suddenly, the physical presence of him was a necessity. Never had she felt so dependant upon another person.

As she looked at Clark, she began to realize how wrong she had been about him. She had seen him as a small town country boy, who would stay and raise a family and not much else. Not that there was something wrong with that life, but she had never seen herself living like that. But, she had to admit that life seemed much better to her than it ever had.

She could tell from his stories, that he always defined himself by what made him different or as he would put it 'what made him not normal.' He didn't see what she saw, a man that puts his freedom on the line to help people without asking for anything in return.

She wondered how Clark saw her, was she still bossy, stuck up, and rude? She thought back on the way she treated Clark and wondered how she would see herself. If someone dropped into her life they way she dropped in Clark's, then treated her the way she treated Clark; they would never be friends. The way Clark looked for the best in people really amazed her.

She began to wonder how exactly she saw herself.

Come to think of it, she defined herself more by what she was not, then what she was. She didn't look to her successes; she looked at her failures for definition.

She had once told him, she didn't meet guys who wanted to save the world; yet here was Clark, who helped make the world a better place not asking for anything in return except a chance to live a life like anyone else. He wasn't looking for fame or power, he actually only wanted to help in any way he could.

She shook her head slightly, a faint smile on her lips. Now the fate of the world was thrust upon him and he seemed to be more worried about her and his friends than he is about his own safety. Clark is one of a kind. …

Clark awoke to find Lois facing him, but she seemed not to be looking at him more through him. 'She is really has no idea how beautiful she is.' he thought.

He could think of only one thing that would give Lois that far away look, his leaving. Truth be told, he wanted to forget about Zod and just stay with Lois; but no good had ever come from breaking a promise to Jor-El. He just wished she could come too.

Clark reached up and lightly traced her cheek with his fingers and whispered, "I love you, darling."

Lois was abruptly brought back to the present, and once again saw Clark's face. "I love you too, Smallville," she said as she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Clark smiled as he pulled her closer, only to have her turn her head. "Sweetheart, what's wrong. I was only going to kiss you?" Clark asked perplexed.

"Clark, I have morning breath." Lois said dismayed, and then added coyly, "Let me go get ready and you can kiss me all you want."

"Lois, I don't care! I love you, morning breath and all. But, I expect you to keep your word; I get to kiss you all I want!" Clark said playfully.

Lois chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Clark Kent, you are incorrigible. Now let me take a shower, so we can satisfy your horn-dog nature."

"It's you that brings it out in me Lois. Now go take that shower, I'm waiting" Clark said playfully as he kissed Lois's forehead. Then pulled her in tightly and floated to the upright position. As he released her he said "The clock is ticking, each second you stand here is a second I don't get to kiss you."

They were shocked to hear a loud chuckling from the bottom of barn. Then they heard Martha's walking up the stairs to the loft, saying, "Kids; if you can tear your lips apart long enough, breakfast is ready!"

"Sorry mom, we'll be right their after we take a shower." Clark said embarrassed.

Lois raised her eyebrows at Clark, and brashly asked, "What was that a Freudian slip, Smallville?"

Suddenly Clark realized what he had said and quickly added, "Separate **shower_s_**, we will be taking separate** showers,**" as his face turned bright red.

Martha and Lois both broke out laughing.

"I guess I'll go first since everyone is so busy laughing at me." Clark said as started to the stairs.

"Nice try Smallville. _I'll go first_." Lois said grabbing for Clark's arm. She gave him a sexy smile as she passed him on the way to the stairs.

"Anything you say, dear. I'll just clean up out here before I go inside," Clark replied.

After they ate breakfast, Clark took Lois's hand and said "I have something I want to give you before everyone gets here."

Lois smiled and replied "I have something for you too. But, you go first. Let's see what you got for me."

"It's in the loft. But you didn't need to get me anything. You just being here with me is more than I ever could have asked for**," **Clark responded, with frank honesty, as he brought her hand to his lips.

"Clark, I think you'll love it. But stop stalling and let's get my present." Lois replied quickly leading him to the loft. As the reached the top of the stairs, Lois could see everything was put away. The only thing out of place was a dark brown box on the chest they used as a table. She crossed over and asked eagerly "Is this it, is this for me?"

"Yes, darling, look inside." Clark said stopping and allowing Lois to scamper across the room. He began to chuckle at Lois's eager anticipation.

Lois turned and faced him and made a pouty face. Which made him genuinely laugh aloud, after a moment he added"Go ahead and open it _my little Lo_."

Lois laughed and picked up the box and, still playing the little girl, shook it and listened. After a minute she opened it and gasped. The look on her face was priceless.

Clark stared at her and thought, 'How can she so easily make my heart flutter? No one has ever had this power over me.'

Lois lifted the bracelet and examined it. It was a three inch silver bracelet with a blue white stone in the center. Inside were familiar pictographs. "Where did you get a Kryptonian bracelet? I love it." Lois said running over and kissing Clark.

"Professor Willowbrook gave it to me, it was Kyla's. The Kawatchee Legend of Naman says that the bracelet is for Naman's soul mate, his true one. So, after Kyla died Professor Willowbrook gave it to me and said to give it to my _true one_" Clark said. Lifting the bracelet he added as he placed it on Lois's left arm "So, I give it to you with all my heart."

As Clark put bracelet on her arm, a wave of love washed over Lois. She was so overcome she almost collapsed. Clark caught her and she could feel his concern radiating from him.

After a second she regained her balance and told Clark "I'm okay, It's just this means so much and you chose to give it to me … I'm not sure I deserve it."

Clark pulled her close and looked deep into her eyes. "Lois, you deserve this and more. I am just sorry that I have to leave when we finally found each other. I would like nothing better than to stay here with you and show you how much I care for you. But, nothing good has ever happened when I broke a promise to Jor-El."

"Clark, I would never ask you to break a promise," Lois declared sweetly, as she leaned forward to kiss him. She pulled back and admitted, "This is more important than us, the world depends on you. I'll miss you but, I'll be here waiting for you to come back."

Lois felt the wave of love again and, although she didn't say it aloud, thought '_I never felt so overwhelmed be emotions before, and I can hear my own heart beating in my ears; I hope I can get through the rest of the day without breaking down'. _

She turned towards Clark, trying to keep back the sadness that overwhelmed her. She kissed him and led him by the hand back to the house. "Let's go get your present."

Upon entering Lois's room, the first thing Clark noticed was the picture he had given her sitting on the nightstand. And, on her bed, was something he had never seen before – a small brown monkey with a red cap and jacket. He was surprised; he would never have suspected Lois to have stuffed animals. But, why only one; maybe there was something special about it.

Lois let go of Clark's hand and reached for the monkey, she turned to Clark. Almost on the verge of tears, Lois spoke softly, as she held out the stuffed animal to him. "Clark, this is Beppo and I would like you to take him with you. I know he's not much, but he means a lot to me. My mother bought him with me the last time we went shopping together before she went in the hospital." The tears threatening to fall breached her defenses and slowly began falling.

Seeing her tears was too much for Clark, he rushed to Lois and pulled her into a tight embrace. Silently he comforted her.

Lois felt the compassion and kindness radiating from Clark. After a couple of minutes, she continued "Whenever I miss my mother, I get Beppo out. He makes me feel like my mother is with me."

"Lois, you should keep Beppo; you don't need to give me anything," Clark protestedbeginning to tear up himself. Overcome by the thought of what Lois was trying to entrust him with, Clark pulled her in tighter and kissed her forehead.

Another wave of emotion washed over her, as she said "No, Smallville, you take him; I think my mother would really like you to have him now. This way I feel you can get a connection to my mother. I really want you to take him with you." Lois extricated herself from Clark's arms and kissed Beppo, before handing him to Clark.

Clark accepted Beppo and held him like the treasure he is. "Lois, I'llreturn him to you when I return. I want to thank you for Beppo; I can see how much he means to you and I feel honored that you would entrust him to me." Clark took her hand and kissed away her tears.

After a couple of minutes he said, "Let me go pack Beppo and I'll meet you downstairs. I love you. We really need to decide what I am going to call you now … nothing can sum up how I feel about you. … Always remember I love you." Clark kissed her gently again and pulled away with a sigh.

Clark closed the door behind him and headed downstairs to put the tattered stuff toy in his bag. He decided it would be a good idea to wait for Lois to compose herself, knowing how emotional the day was on her.


End file.
